


Harry Potter: Feitos Um Para o Outro (Temporariamente parada)

by kaziel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bashing de Personagem, Conteúdo sexual explícito, Criaturas, Dom / Sub, F/M, Ligação, M/M, Magia, Menções de violência, Mpreg, Relacionamentos com trios, Romance, Tentativa de violação, Veela, Veela! Harry, Veela! Lucios, Violencia, amizade, linguagem explícita, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziel/pseuds/kaziel
Summary: Lucius Malfoy é salvo do beijo do dementador por Harry Potter. Pelo simples fato de Lucius Malfoy ser um veela e seu companheiro ser Harry Potter. Agora eles terão de lidar com um relacionamento enquanto tentam sarar as feridas deixadas pela guerra. Tendo que lidar com um público pouco compreensível e a reação de seus amigos e família, até descobrir exatamente o porquê de serem feito um paro o outro.Tradução autorizada por: IBegToDreamAndDiffer





	1. SALVO DE UM BEIJO!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter: Made For Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384316) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



_**1 de 77** _

_**Tradução Autorizada p** **or: IBegToDreamAndDiffer ** _

 

 

Em um sinal claro de cansaço e tristeza Lucius Malfoy inclinou sua cabeça para cima fazendo com que a mesma encostasse-se ao muro frio de pedras sua costa já estava lhe incomodando pelo tempo em que passou na mesma posição. Ele estava cansado mais muito cansado de ter que esperar do frio, das dores causadas pela fome, e de suas boas lembranças serem comida de Dementadores. Ele já esteve ali antes, em Azkaban, mas naquela época ele tinha um motivo para lutar. Tinha que estar lá para Draco e Narcisa.

Mas agora eles não precisavam mais dele, narcisa finalmente pediu o divórcio depois de vinte anos em um casamento sem amor e Draco tinha amigos que o protegeria e o ajudaria com seu fascínio. Draco como seu pai, era um Veela, mas diferente dele poderia achar seu companheiro destinado. Lógico isso irá demorar um pouco, mas ele poderia viver perfeitamente saudável até encontrar seu companheiro, e claro seria uma vida em que ele se sentiria incompleto, mas seria por pouco tempo.

Já Lucius não teve tanta sorte. Depois de tanto tempo esperando por ele, mas só foi capaz de encontrá-lo durante a batalha de Hogwarts, foi um simples toque pele a pele mais o suficiente para que o processo de união inicia-se. Porém agora ele está preso em Azkaban e seu coração estava se despedaçando, sua alma estava dividia em duas e sua mente estava sendo destruída. A união já havia começado, mas já era tarde demais para ele. Ele e seu companheiro morreriam se não pudessem ter contato físico nas próximas 24 horas. E como Lucius estava prestes a receber o beijo dos Dementores, ele estava bastante certo de que nunca iria tocar em seu companheiro novamente.

e o pior era que Lucius não sabia quem era já que havia tantas pessoas na batalha, que poderia ser qualquer um: aluno, professor, membro da ordem ou comensal da morte. Lucius passou todos os dias desde seu aniversário de dezesseis anos à espera de seu companheiro. E agora era muito tarde.

 

**{oOo}**

 

Lucius estava quase inconsciente quando foi arrastado de sua cela pelos aurores. Eles o levaram a uma sala de julgamento e o novo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, observou como Lucius foi forçada a ficar de joelhos. Não demorou muito para a cabeça e mãos do patriarca do Malfoy ser puxadas para trás. O homem era um náufrago: cabelos sujos, corpo coberto de sujeira, fraco por falta de comida, mente torturada e o Veela nele estava morrendo.

Mas finalmente tudo terminaria e isso fazia Lucius suspirar de alívio. A porta atrás dele se abriu e um Dementador entrou, pairando sobre o chão e virando a cabeça para Lucius. Lucius sentiu que estava sendo sugado, sentiu suas memórias serem arrebatadas violentamente.

Em seu interior, ele gritou, mas por fora, ele suspirava. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás e o Dementador se inclinou sobre ele, pronto para começar o beijo. No entanto um brilho de luz empurrou o Dementador de volta. Um patrono surgiu sobre Lucius, logo passou a perseguir o Dementador para baixo e para cima. Lucius caiu, no momento em que quem o estava segurando soltou-o.

 **"Não."** Ele implorou fracamente. **"Deixe-o vir!"**

Havia muita confusão e gritos, um cervo erguendo-se e voou sobre Lucius, envolvendo o Sonserino em uma luz quente e brilhante. Ele foi erguido do chão enquanto que as vozes estridentes sessaram.

E então havia braços quentes envolvendo-o, em um abraço tão caloroso que Lucius se entregou de corpo e alma a essa sensação divina. Ele se aconchegou no peito de quem o  segurava, o alívio e o amor tomou conta de Lucius. Seu companheiro tinha que ser ele. Seu companheiro veio por ele.

 **“Qual o significado disso?”** Kingsley exigiu respostas aparentemente pela segunda vez.

 **"Ele é um Veela."** Disse uma forte voz masculina, que vinha de trás de Lucius o fazendo-o gemer baixo. **"Você sabe disso né?"**

Kingsley assentiu. **"Claro, todos em círculos de sangue puro sabem que os Malfoys carregam sangue de Veela."**

 **"Então você sabe que ele ira morrer se não tiver contato com seu companheiro?"** Disse a mesma voz e Lucius se perdeu pensando nela. Uma mão passou por seus cabelos e Lucius praticamente gemeu em resposta.

 **“E daí?”** Kingsley disse. **“Malfoy ainda assim vai receber o beijo do Dementador. Não podemos fazer nada por seu companheiro.”**

 **"Eu sou seu companheiro."** Disse a voz e logo muitas vozes soavam ao mesmo tempo.

**"Você não pode esta falando sério."**

**"Ele está."** Disse uma voz feminina que vinha de trás de seu companheiro. **"Fizemos todas as pesquisas e Draco Malfoy confirmou tudo. Se você matar o Sr. Malfoy, você mata o Harry também.”**

Harry? Mesmo não querendo, Lucius empurrou seu companheiro para trás e olhou para cima… olhando diretamente para olhos de Harry Potter. Ele era de tirar o fôlego, lindo, com olhos verdes esmeralda quentes e cabelos pretos espinhosos. Ele estava vestindo roupas trouxas jeans, uma camisa vermelha, um manto jogado sobre seu ombro. Seus óculos fizeram seus olhos parecerem maiores e ele olhou para Lucius como se pudesse ver sua alma.

 **"Não."** Gritou Lucius. Ele não podia fazer isso, não poderia estragar a vida do Salvador, o homem que havia salvado a todos. Ele não poderia forçar Harry Potter a estar com ele. Ele era jovem, bonito, talentoso... Ele merecia alguém melhor que um ex-Comensal da Morte de quarenta e quatro anos.

 **"É verdade."** Disse Harry, se dirigindo a Lucius e a Kingsley. **"Eu toquei nele durante a Batalha de Hogwarts quando ele estava procurando por Draco. Eu senti... algo, uma faísca, mas nem pensei nisso na hora.”**

**"Depois da guerra, comecei a me sentir doente, como se uma parte de mim estivesse desaparecendo. parava um pouco quando eu estava ao redor de Draco, com quem formei uma amizade assim que ele se desculpou. Eu não consegui descobrir, porque eu me senti tão ligado a Draco, mas ainda tão perdido, como se uma parte de mim estivesse desaparecendo.”**

Ele respirou fundo e aproximou Lucius.

**"Eventualmente eu disse a Hermione e a Draco como sentia. Após algumas pesquisas, descobrimos que isso era o que uma pessoa sentia quando elas iniciavam a união com seu companheiro, mas estava longe dele. Draco me disse que eu devia ser o companheiro de Lucius por isso eu me sentia ligado a ele porque, eventualmente, Draco seria meu filho ou kit.”**

**"Bem, eu sabia que se eu não tivesse contato com Lucius em breve eu morreria sendo assim... aqui estou eu."**

Houve silêncio, Lucius lutava para se afastar de Harry, e Harry o segurou firmemente. Kingsley estava olhando de Harry, para Lucius, para Hermione Granger **. “Isso é verdade?”** ele finalmente perguntou.

 **"Eu nunca mentiria sobre isso."** Disse Harry. **"Tanto quanto eu não gosto de Lucius Malfoy, ele é meu companheiro, e eu sinto que tenho que salvá-lo. Não quero que ele morra. Draco me contou sobre ele, sobre as coisas que ele fez para salvar Narcisa e a ele. Ele é um bom homem, posso dizer e sentir isso no meu coração.”**

Ele suspirou.

**"Por favor, Kingsley, me dê uma chance de mostrar ao mundo que Lucius Malfoy é um bom homem. Dê-me uma chance de conhecer meu companheiro, de ter a família que eu sempre quis. Se você o deixar receber o beijo do Dementador, eu vou morrer. Não me importo, mas não posso deixar isso acontecer com ele ou Draco.”**

**"Não."** Lucius disse com uma voz rouca. **"Não, por favor, você não me merece."**

 **“Você foi feito para mim, Lucius.”** Disse Harry suavemente. **"Não lute contra isso."**

 **"Encontre alguém."** Implorou Lucius. **"Você merece alguém jovem e bom e inteiro, não eu, por favor."** Ele não suportava a ideia de Harry estar ligado a ele. Tanto quanto estava matando seu Veela, que queria se unir a Harry até o dia em que morreram, Lucius sabia que ele nunca seria bom o suficiente. Harry merecia o melhor.

 **"Eu não mereço nada mais ou menos que você."** Disse Harry severamente. **"Não lute contra isso."**

 **"Deixe-me aqui, por favor."** Implorou Lucius, não se importando de que houvesse outras pessoas que julgassem sua ruptura.

 **"Não."** Harry disse severamente. **"Eu nunca vou deixar você."**

Lucius continuou a lutar, mesmo quando seu Veela queria só aproveitar sensação de Harry o envolver com seus braços fortes. Seu Veela não se importou de que Harry tivesse apenas dezessete anos, um menino ou um Grifinório. Ele queria a Harry, o homem que tinha sido feito para ser a sua perfeita outra metade de Lucius.

Lucius choramingou enquanto Kingsley dizia **"Não há nada que eu possa fazer, não é?"** Harry balançou a cabeça. **"O que você propõe que eu faça?"**

**"Dumbledore disse que Lucius pode ser posto em prisão domiciliar em Hogwarts porque precisamos estar perto um do outro. Eu voltarei para fazer meu sétimo ano e voa ter muitas outras pessoas por perto.”**

**"Então ele estará em Hogwarts?"** Kingsley perguntou. Ele gostava de pensar que Lucius estava cercado por feiticeiros poderosos.

 **"Dumbledore disse que se ele provar ser racional e não ser uma ameaça, ele poderia ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."** Disse Harry. **"Ele está disposto a esquecer em lado Lucius participou durante a guerra e aceitar Lucius como meu companheiro. Ele não poderá machucar ninguém em Hogwarts, não se eu disser a ele para não fazê-lo.”**

Kingsley suspirou, assentiu com a cabeça. **“Muito bem. Se esta é a única maneira, Harry, você pode levá-lo para Hogwarts agora.”**

 **"Sirius e Remus estão esperando para ajudar."** Harry disse e se levantou. Ele conseguiu erguer Lucius para cima, o homem estava distante e magro. Lucius começou a chorar, enterrando a cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro. Ele não queria isso, não queria que Harry se unisse a ele, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Então permitiu que o famoso Harry Potter o carregasse de Azkaban, com os braços apertados em volta do Sonserino desmaiado.


	2. COISAS QUE PRECISAM SEREM DITAS!

_**2 de 77** _

**Tradução Autorizada por: IBegToDreamAndDiffer **

**__ **

 

Quando Lucius Malfoy acordou, ele estava em uma linda cama com um dossel escuro em cima. As cortinas eram de um verde escuro com forro de ouro, as mesmas estavam posicionadas de forma que escondia uma parte do quarto. Quando Lucius sentou-se percebeu que aquela dor de cabeça persistente havia desaparecido.

Tudo por ter tido contato pele a pele com seu companheiro, logo o mago percebeu que toda aquelas dores física que ele sentiu durante o tempo em que ficou afastado de seu companheiro havia desaparecido isso fez Lucius franzir o cenho. Era para ele ser uma concha vazia, não estar sentado em uma cama quente. Lucius com toda certeza tinha sido condenado ao beijo do Dementador, sabia que ele merecia isso depois de toda a merda que ele havia feito durante sua vida.

No entanto, aqui estava ele, vivo e bem... Bem, um pouco bem demais.

Tirando as cobertas, Lucius viu-se vestindo uma calça de pijama escuro e uma camisa grande que escondeu sua forma malnutrida. Lucius empurrou as cortinas para trás e com as pernas ainda fracas ele sai da cama.

A sala era... De tirar o fôlego, de verdade. Era toda em madeira escura e janelas grandes, tudo muito arejado e permitindo que o sol do meio-dia aqueça a sala. O papel de parede era verde escuro com padrões de flores pretas e havia estantes com objetos escuros, livros (tanto muggles quanto mágicos), bem como imagens que Lucius reconheceu da Malfoy Manor.

Havia roupas no guarda-roupa, hidratantes e sabonetes no banheiro que era decorado com azulejos nas cores da Grifinória. Lucius queria um banho quente, mas o desejo de descobrir onde ele estava superava a necessidade de se sentir limpo.

Deixando o quarto depois de se vestir, Lucius encontrou-se em um corredor escuro de chão frio. Passou por outras quatro portas antes de virar em um corredor e ouvir vozes. Lucius parou ali mesmo para ouviu com atenção.

 **“Harry, eu pensei que você estava brincando!”** Isso veio de uma cabeça vermelha, se Lucius não estava enganado o nome do rapaz era Ronald. Ah claro com certeza o garoto mais novo dos Weasley.

 

 **“Obviamente, eu não estava.”** Falou Harry... Irritado? **“Ele é meu companheiro, Rony!”**

Por mais que Lucius quisesse ignorar seu coração havia disparado ao ouvir essas palavras serem ditas por seu companheiro. Harry neste momento estava admitindo que Lucius era seu companheiro e isso o fazia sorrir um pouco.

 **“Mas... Ele é Lucius Malfoy!”** Ron falou novamente.

 **“Estou ciente disso, eu posso usar óculos, mas não sou cego.”** Disse Harry. **“Ele é meu companheiro, Rony, minha outra metade, meu destinado. Não podia deixá-lo morrer.”**

Rony bufou. **"Você vai se unir a Lucius Malfoy?"** Ele perguntou.

 **“Se ele estiver disposto, sim.”** Disse Harry **. “Rony, você não tem ideia de como eu me sentia depois da batalha de Hogwarts. Voldemort estava morto e finalmente estávamos seguros, mas... Eu simplesmente me sentia muito mau e tudo era horrível e eu não me sentia assim apenas pelas vidas que foram tiradas.”**

Ele suspirou e logo ouviu um baque, dizendo a Lucius que o mago mais novo se sentou com tudo no sofá.

 **“Eu senti como se uma parte de mim estivesse desaparecida, como se minha própria alma tivesse sido dividida ao meio. E toda vez que eu estava em torno de Draco isso meio que intensificava, eu me sentia... Apenas... Meio feliz meio triste. Quando descobrimos por que...”** Ele suspirou novamente. **“Rony, você sabe que eu amo você e sua família, mas eu quero minha própria família. Lucius e Draco poderiam ser isso para mim se eu lhes der uma chance.”**

 **“Como você sabe que isso não é um truque de Malfoy?”** Rony perguntou mais sua voz soava em uma afirmação.

Alguém mais havia falado e a voz de Hermione Granger chegou aos ouvidos de Lucius. **“Rony, Lucius estava na prisão, lembra? Ele foi preso uma hora depois da guerra. Então eu duvido que ele soubesse que Harry era seu companheiro até esta manhã.”**

 **“Mas...”** Rony ainda tentou discutir.

 **“Eu sei que ele fez coisas ruins, Rony, mas lembre-se de que ele nem sequer lutou na última batalha.”** Disse Harry. **“Ele estava muito ocupado procurando por Draco. Depois disso, ele foi com os Aurores em silêncio e até se divorciou de Narcisa quando ela pediu.”**

 **“Os divórcios são inexistentes na família Malfoy, e você sabe disso."** Acrescentou Hermione. **“Normalmente, ambas as partes apenas se suportam e atuam perante o público. Mas Lucius divorciou-se de Narcisa porque ela pediu, não querendo que ela fosse viúva.”**

 **“Ele é um homem vil e traiçoeiro.”** Resmungou Rony.

 **“Ele é meu companheiro!”** Harry falou e mais uma vez o coração disparou e um calor se apossou do corpo de Lucius. **“Sim, ele cometeu erros, mas pelo que Draco me disse ele é um bom homem. Ele tem o potencial de ser um grande homem se ajudarmos. Ele só precisa de alguém que o ama por quem ele é, não por sua riqueza, nome e poder...”**

A voz de Harry havia mudado um pouco de tom no final e Lucius suspeitava que o adolescente de olhos verdes não estivesse apenas falando apenas sobre si.

 **“Lucius fez coisas terríveis, eu sei.”** Harry continuou. **“Mas ele merece uma segunda oportunidade, Rony, e eu vou lhe dar uma.”**

 **“Como você pode fazer isso?”** Rony quase gritou. **"Como você pode aceitar isso?"**

 **“Não tenho escolha.”** disse Harry, com uma voz soando cansada.

 **"Rony, Harry não aceitou isso no início."** Disse Hermione suavemente. **"Ele se assustou como o pensamento de estar unido a um homem, um homem muito mais velho que ele e que era um Comensal da Morte."** Ela fez uma pausa e Lucius teve que lutar contra o desejo de se aproximar e ver o rosto dos jovens e de seu Harry. **“Mas quanto mais ele pensou sobre isso, mais ele gostou da ideia. Lucius não usará Harry por seu status como O Menino que sobreviveu duas vezes. Ele não vai querer o dinheiro de Harry ou qualquer coisa. Rony bufou.”**

 **"Ele tem dinheiro suficiente."** Disse Harry com firmeza. **“E eu duvido que ele queira estar nos jornais mais do que ele já está. Primeiro, por ser comensal da morte, depois seu divórcio, e por último sua sentença... Ele provavelmente vai querer evitar ler The Daily Prophet tanto quanto eu.”**

 **“Lucius Malfoy.”** murmurou Rony.

 **"É inteligente, poderoso, encantador, uma serpente, e um bom pai."** Disse Harry. **“Ele fez muitas coisas má durante a guerra, Rony e antes disso, mas no dia final ele desertou para proteger Draco. Além disso, ele não pode me machucar, eu sou seu companheiro, ele terá que me proteger, sendo o dominante.”**

Hermione riu. **"Há também o fato de que ele é muito lindo."**

Tanto Harry quanto Rony fizeram ruídos animalescos e Hermione riu.

 **“O que? Não negue Harry. Claro, ele é uma serpente venenosa, mas ele é muito gostoso.”** Houve um grunhido leve e o riso de Hermione podia ser ouvido em sua voz. **“Calma, Harry, ele é todo seu. Estou bastante feliz admirando-o de longe.”**

As emoções que Lucius não sentira em anos percorreram seu corpo, a principal sendo a luxúria. Harry tinha ficado com ciúmes... Tinha grunhido para sua melhor amigas por lhe achar gostoso. Ele sorriu um pouco, ele já estava tão alegre tão feliz por seu companheiro já estar sendo tão ciumento e superprotetor.

Lucius sacudiu a cabeça e decidiu sair de seu esconderijo, só que para impedir que os três falassem sobre sua aparência novamente. Ron estava prestes a gritar com Hermione quando Lucius caminhou até a sala, olhando para os três em silêncio.

Todos se olhavam em silêncio, Harry e Lucius olhando um para o outro, Ron e Hermione olhando de um para o outro. Finalmente Hermione arrastou Rony para cima, beijou Harry na bochecha e partiu.

Lucius franziu o cenho ao presenciar aquela cena, e essa foi sua vez de sentir o ciúme percorrendo-o após o pequeno beijo de Hermione. Uma risada fez com que ele se afastasse do retrato pelo qual Hermione e Ron haviam saído.

 **“Ela é apenas uma amiga.”** Disse Harry, relaxando na poltrona.

Lucius olhou fixamente. **“Não me importo com quem ela seja.”**

 **“Claro que você não.”** Harry sorriu. **“Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa?”**

Lucius estava faminto, mas não estava prestes a contar isso a Harry. O adolescente chamou um nome e um elfo doméstico apareceu com uma bandeja de sanduíches e bebidas. Lucius olhou a comida ansiosamente, mas não quis mostrar isso a Harry Potter. O mago mais novo apenas olhou para ele até Lucius sentar na poltrona do lado oposto, cruzando as pernas.

Os olhos de Harry arrastam-se para baixo e para baixo do corpo lentamente, tirando tudo. Embora Lucius estivesse longe de sua real aparência, ele ainda ficava lindo nas calças apertadas e na camisa solta que Harry havia comprado para ele. Os detalhes em prata distavam seus olhos e Harry passou um minuto apreciando os ombros largos do homem.

 **"Pare de me olhar, Potter."** Disse Lucius franzindo o cenho.

Harry sorriu, nem sequer ficou envergonhado. **"Não posso admirar o físico do meu companheiro?"**

 **"Não."** Disse Lucius.

Harry encolheu os ombros. **"Eu vou continuar te olhando você gostando ou não, e tenho certeza que você gosta."** Ele se inclinou para frente para pegar uma taça de suco de abóbora, tomando um pequeno gole antes de escolher um sanduiche. Ele comeu silenciosamente, os olhos vagando por Lucius repetidas vezes.

Lucius queria se contorcer. Ninguém jamais olhou para ele com aquela quantidade de fome, de luxúria era meio excitante. Ele ainda não aceitava esse vínculo entre Potter e si e recusou-se a pensar realmente, e o olhar de Harry estava impossibilitando de ignorar.

 **“O que você quer de mim?”** Lucius perguntou, tentando ignorar seu estômago dolorido.

 **"Tudo o que você quiser me dar."** Harry disse simplesmente. Lucius franziu a testa. **"Sinceramente, Lucius, não vou forçá-lo a nada."** Harry continuou, retirando as migalhas de suas calças.

Lucius franziu o cenho novamente. **"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"**

 **"Eu fiz muitas pesquisas sobre os companheiros de Veela."** Disse Harry, recostando-se novamente na cadeira. Ele bebeu de sua taça antes de continuar. **“Do meu entendimento, temos que ter uma relação física. Se isso é sexual ou não depende de você.”** Ele fez uma pausa para beber novamente, olhando atentamente para Lucius. **“O contato físico é necessário para manter seu Veela e o que florescerá em mim, satisfeita. Seria muito difícil para o nosso cotidiano. Nossos Veelas e nos, lentamente ficamos tão quente a ponte de nos queimarmos se não tiver contato pele a pele.”**

 **"Isso acontece raramente porque um Veela e seu companheiro ou companheiros são feitos um para o outro.”** Disse Harry. **"Eu acho difícil entender completamente, mas Draco me assegurou que seremos perfeitos um para o outro. Teremos nossas discussões, como qualquer outro casal, mas no final do dia nos entenderemos e o amor predominara.”**

 **"Ser separado nos causará danos físicos e emocionais."** Harry continuou. **“Nosso vínculo começou na batalha de Hogwarts e foi uma agonia para mim estar longe de você. Cada dia foi pior do que o último: às dores de cabeça, a náusea, a dor no meu corpo... Mas tudo se foi agora porque eu te segurei.”**

Lucius lembrou o toque de Harry e estremeceu mesmo não querendo demonstrar. Ele não podia negar que estar embrulhado nos braços de Harry era tão confortável.

O adolescente, é claro, viu o arrepio e sorriu. **"posso continuar?"** Ele perguntou. Quando Lucius ficou em silêncio, ele falou novamente. **“Lentamente, aprenderemos tudo um sobre o outro e aceitamos tudo. Estaremos completamente unidos um com ao outro, protetores, e não teremos olhos para mais ninguém. Nós nos importamos profundamente e seremos fervorosamente protetores de qualquer criança, ou kit, que nós tivermos juntado, e isso inclui Draco.”**

**“Eu me tornarei efetivamente o outro pai de Draco, amando-o como se ele fosse um filho meu. Já foi iniciado, por sinal, Eu continuo forçando-o a comer porções extra.”**

Harry sorriu para si mesmo antes de olhar novamente para Lucius.

**“Eu tenho certeza que você, sendo um Veela, sabe tudo isso, mas temo que você tente lutar contra o nosso vínculo. Então, deixe-me dizer isso. Não vou deixar você, Lucius Malfoy. O pensamento de viver sem o meu companheiro me faz querer entrar em um buraco e morrer. Talvez eu não ame você ainda, mas eu já me importo com você. Temos um passado ruim, que não pode ser negado, mas espero que possamos trabalhar nisso. Tudo o que preciso é a sua cooperação.”**

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para Lucius cuidadosamente. Lucius apenas olhou para trás. Ele esperou anos para ter seu companheiro, esperando que um dia ele pudesse reivindicar o homem ou a mulher que estaria com ele e amá-lo para sempre.

E agora... Isso. Ele estava preso a Harry Potter.

Não era tão revoltante quanto Lucius pensou que seria. Harry era um mago poderoso e inteligente, que cuidava dos leais a ele e arriscava sua vida a salvar o mundo mágico, incluindo a ele e Draco. Ele era bonito, interessante, com um temperamento ardente que combinava com si próprio.

Mas ele era puro, bondoso e integro. Lucius era... Divorciado, com uma ex-mulher que agora estava com um novo amante, um filho que não o visitou em Azkaban, uma reputação destruída e uma marca feia tatuada em sua pele. Harry não merecia ficar preso com Lucius, ele merecia o melhor do melhor.

Os olhos de Harry suavizaram e ele disse **"Eu posso sentir sua hesitação."** Ele tocou seu coração e Lucius olhou fixamente. Não, isso não era possível? Harry já sentiu as suas emoções? **"Eu sei que os Veelas e seus companheiros desenvolvem a capacidade de sentir as emoções uns dos outros."** Harry continuou. **"Sim, Lucius, eu já posso sentir os seus sentimentos, mas apenas isso."** Então seus olhos tornaram-se tormentosos, perigosos, e Lucius encontrou-se inclinando para trás. **“Eu não mereço nada além de você. Eu quero uma família, eu quero alguém que me ame por mim, e você poderia ser isso se você se deixar. Você poderia?”**

Lucius não podia, ele não faria.

Então ele disse **“Não.”**

 **“Por que não?”** Harry perguntou.

 **"O que faz você pensar que eu me juntaria com um sujo meio sangue?"** Lucius cuspiu, reunindo toda sua coragem. Fisicamente machucou falar com o seu companheiro com tanto ódio, mas tinha que convencer Harry de que isso não funcionaria.

 **“Você não está cansado de usar uma máscara, de ser o patriarca Malfoy mal-humorado?”** Harry perguntou com curiosidade. **“Draco me disse que você é muito diferente em particular: quente, calmo, amoroso. Eu não estava muito crente disso mais Severus confirmou tudo.”**

Lucius franziu o cenho. **"Eu sou o que eu sou, Potter."**

 **"E eu acho que você é um homem gentil e decente."** Disse Harry.

**“Você é um bobo.”**

**“Foi-me dito isso.”** Disse Harry com um sorriso.

 **"Por que você está aceitando isso?"** Perguntou Lucius. **"Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria louca por estar ligado a um Malfoy, seu amigo Weasley é prova disso."**

 **"Eu admito que eu me assustei primeiro."** Disse Harry. **"Mas quando percebi que eu poderia ter uma família, alguém para me amar pelo que sou essa ideia tomou conta de mim.”**

 **"Por que ter uma família tão importante para você?"** Perguntou Lucius. Ele mesmo nunca teve uma ótima família, seu pai lhe batia desde que ele era muito pequeno. Quando as pessoas falavam de família, Lucius se encolhia.

Harry sentiu a raiva, a amargura, irradiando de seu parceiro e suspirou. **"Eu nunca tive uma boa infância."** Ele admitiu. **"Como você sabe, minha mãe e meu pai morreram quando eu tinha um ano por causa do bastardo de Voldemort."**

Lucius estremeceu com o nome.

 **“As pessoas que me criaram minha tia, tio e primo, eram horríveis. Eles me odiaram me deixaram morrer de fome, me fizeram dormir num armário até eu voltar do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.”** Ele girou seu suco de abóbora enquanto Lucius o encarava. **“Eu suponho que, como todos os outros, você pensou que eu cresci com um príncipe?”** Harry perguntou. Lucius encontrou-se acenando com a cabeça e Harry riu sombrio. **“Eu só recebia comida quando completava as tarefas domésticas, tarefas que tornam qualquer criança em um adulto cansado. Eu fui espancado e chicoteado com cinto e a desculpa do meu tio era que ele tentava se livrar da minha magia.”**

**“Eu não sabia que meu nome era Harry até os sete anos. Um dos amigos de Dudley me perguntou e tia Petúnia teve que lhe dizer. Eu não sabia que meu sobrenome era Potter até que tio Vernon o gritou quando eu tinha dez anos.”**

**“Além das suras, fiquei com fome de atenção, de amor, minha tia e tio incentivaram meu primo enquanto me golpeava. Dudley e seus amigos se juntaram para espancar a pequena aberração porque meus parentes disseram que era correto. Meus óculos sempre foram quebrados, minha roupa muito grande para meu corpo muito magro. Eu nunca provei frango, carne ou chocolate até chegar a Hogwarts.”**

Harry fez uma pausa na história para revirar sua bebida antes de fazer uma careta. Com uma onda de mão, ele mudou para vinho e tomou um gole da bebida. Lucius apenas assistiu completamente cativado pelo jovem mago.

 **"Eu ainda não tinha amigos até Hogwarts."** Admitiu Harry. **"Ninguém queria ser meu amigo, o estranho, o estranho garoto Potter, o órfão que, segundo meu tio, era perigoso e perturbado."**

Ele olhou para Lucius, olhos cheios de raiva, ciúmes, tudo o que Lucius já sentiu ao olhar para as pessoas com famílias felizes.

 **“Ron Weasley sempre estava com ciúmes de mim, pensando que eu tinha tudo: dinheiro, fama, olhares.”** Ele bufou. **“Ele tinha o que mais queria: uma mãe e um pai que o amaram, irmãos que sempre estariam lá para ele, uma casa, um quarto, um lugar onde ele se sentia seguro. Eu? Eu tinha repórteres perseguindo-me, seguindo todos os meus movimentos, imprimindo minha foto. Eu era famoso por matar o homem que matou meus pais. Eu era famoso pelo único ato que destruiu minha vida.”**

 **“E mais tarde, eu era famoso por todas as razões erradas. Pessoas como Severus, Draco e você sem dúvida, achavam que eu adorava. Por que eu deveria?”** Harry exigiu em um tom que fez Lucius encolher-se. **“Famoso por um homem tentando me matar! Famoso por algum maluco jogando meu nome em um maldito cálice que me colocou em um torneio que provavelmente me mataria! Famoso por ter uma frota de comensais da morte tentando me torturar por estar contra Voldemort!”**

Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para Lucius, mas não da maneira luxuriosa que ele tinha antes.

 **“Famoso, Lucius, por ser o Escolhido, aquele que teve que matar novamente Voldemort, que teve que colocar os que amavam em perigo apenas por estar perto deles. Você quer ouvir sobre minha vida até agora?”** Harry exigiu. **“Você quer ouvir sobre minha chamada vida perfeita?”**

**“Ron Weasley foi quase morto por um jogo de xadrez gigante quando ele me seguiu para proteger a Pedra Filosofal. Hermione Granger, também, descobrindo o que era veneno e o que não era para poder avançar e enfrentar Voldemort. Nós éramos crianças, de onze anos, e nós passamos por tanto, eu mesmo enfrentando Quirrell e Voldemort. Isso foi no meu primeiro ano.”**

**“Meu segundo ano, pensei ser o herdeiro da Shytherin, temido por meus colegas, até meus melhores amigos. Ginny Weasley foi possuída por causa de quão perto ela estava de mim, Tom Riddle usou ela para libertar o basilisco e faze-lo atacar os estudantes. Eu tinha que enfrentar isso, e um adolescente, e eu tínhamos apenas doze anos. Quando outras crianças de doze anos de idade estavam preocupadas com a lição de casa e no fim de semana, eu estava preocupado com manter minha vida até o final do ano.”**

**"Meu terceiro ano, supostamente fui perseguido por um assassino em massa que acabou por ser meu padrinho enquanto o verdadeiro assassino dormia no meu dormitório."**

Lucius tinha ouvido a história de Wormtail e Voldemort, tinha ouvido falar de Pettigrew traindo os Potters.

 **“Sirius foi tirado de mim novamente, forçado a correr porque Pettigrew escapou. Minha única chance de uma família real foi roubada.”** Disse Harry amargamente. Lucius sentiu seu coração derretendo pelo o adolescente sentado em frente.

 **"Chegamos ao meu quarto ano, o que tenho certeza de que você se lembra."** Disse Harry. **“Eu tive que competir no Torneio do Tribruxo porque Barty Crouch Jr colocou meu nome no cálice. Eu tinha quatorze anos e tive que lutei com um dragão, com os Grindylows e Serianos, com Voldemort, tudo em um. Fui torturado diante dos Comensais da Morte depois que eu involuntariamente ajudei Voldemort a ganhar um novo corpo. Eu assisti meu amigo morrer e vi Pettigrew fugir mais uma vez.”**

 **"Eu escapei, apenas para ser chamado de mentiroso pelo mundo a qual eu deveria salvar. Naquele ano, fiquei sozinho com meus parentes abusivos, Lucius, sendo espancado e morrendo de fome novamente enquanto meus amigos ignoraram todas as minhas cartas. Fui forçado a assistir pessoas sendo torturada por Voldemort através do nosso link, você incluso.”** Os olhos dele suavizaram ligeiramente e ele bebeu mais vinho. **“E novamente Eu tive que enfrenta-lo novamente no Ministro da Magia."**

Lucius lembrou-se bem e se contorceu. Ele não queria machucar Harry ou seus amigos, eles eram apenas adolescentes. Lucius poderia ter tido uma série violenta, mas ele não queria machucar crianças e ate tentou parar Bellatrix.

 **"Eu lutei contra ele, lutei contra o nosso link."** Harry continuou sua história. **“Sexto ano Dumbledore me contou sobre os horcruxes antes que Voldemort declarasse guerra ao mundo mágico. Depois fiquei correndo com Hermione e Ron, caçando os horcruxes enquanto Dumbledore fingiu sua morte para dar a Severus uma chance de se aproximar de Voldemort.”**

Harry suspirou e esfregou os olhos.

 **"Você já conhece o resto."** Disse o adolescente. **"Nós destruímos os horcruxes, e eu finalmente destruí Voldemort.”** Ele olhou para Lucius, parecendo cansado. **"Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu disse tudo isso.”**

Apesar de não querer, Lucius assentiu.

**“Eu quero que você conheça o verdadeiro eu, Lucius, não o eu que Draco e Severus e The Prophet lhe disseram. Eu não sou um deus, nem um herói. Eu sou um garoto de dezoito anos que quer amor, carinho, que quer ser aceito por quem ele é. Meu padrinho, os Weasleys, meus melhores amigos e Remus Lupin... Eles tentam, eles realmente fazem, mas eles ouviram tanto sobre Harry Potter o garoto que sobreviveu, Harry Potter o Salvador, Harry Potter, o garoto de ouro. Eles me veem como um herói, como o homem que esmagou Voldemort.”**

**"Eles estão sempre negligenciando o fato de que eu estou quebrado, fraturado, alguém que ficou faminto pela atenção por dez anos antes de ter repentinamente a atenção sobre ele. Odeio ver minha foto, meu nome, minha vida privada projetada para todo o mundo para ver. Eu odeio isso, Odeio ser tocado ou ser abordado por pessoas que mal me conhecem.”**

**"Eu quero ser normal, Lucius, apenas uma vez. Eu quero alguém para me amar, alguém para me conhecer completamente. Ginny Weasley queria ser essa pessoa, mas ela me adorou desde que tinha seis anos. Sua mãe encheu a cabeça com bobagem, fazendo com que eu fosse um príncipe encantador.”**

Lucius deu uma leve rizada e Harry sorriu.

 **"Meus pensamentos exatamente."** Disse Harry. **"Lucius, estou aceitando esse vínculo entre nós, porque sei que você continuará me provocando, me provocará e ira entender meu temperamento. Você verá o homem quebrado, a alma não perfeita que eu realmente sou. E se você deixar nosso vínculo florescer você aceitar tudo isso e me amar. Eu quero uma família, uma família real, com alguém que me entende. E não tenho dúvidas de que você será essa pessoa.”**

Lucius ainda estava, desapontado e triste pelo que Harry tinha compartilhado. Ele pensava que Harry seria qualquer coisa, exceto um príncipe mimado. Claro que ele tinha visto o estado do menino no segundo ano, coberto de sangue e segurando uma espada, mas ele pensou muito pouco sobre isso na época.

Agora ele sabia que Harry tinha lutado contra um basilisco, um basilisco por amor da porra! O Veela de Lucius grunhiu com o pensamento de que seu pequeno companheiro fosse atacado por uma cobra gigante.

Harry repentinamente foi se aproximou de Lucius, que se moveu em sua cadeira. **“O que você está fazendo?”** Ele exigiu quando Harry parou na frente dele.

Harry sorriu. **"Provando que você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você."**

E então ele se inclinou e beijou-o. Lábios contra os lábios. E Lucius gemeu.

Ele puxou Harry para frente, o adolescente empurrou seus quadris rapidamente. Os lábios de Harry eram macios e tinham gosto de baunilha. Foi o melhor, o mais apaixonado, o mais maravilhoso beijo que Lucius Malfoy já teve. Todos os lábios empalidecem em comparação com os de Harry. Eles eram da forma e tamanho perfeitos, a perfeita suavidade e umidade, enquanto também eram um pouco bruscos ao atacar sua boca.

Lucius inalou profundamente, enchendo suas narinas com o perfume de Harry. Ele gemeu novamente quando Harry se moveu em seu colo, o Gryffindor envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço de Lucius para beijá-lo com mais força e profundamente.

Os lábios de Harry eram como uma droga, como um tiro de adrenalina e luxúria diretamente no seu núcleo. Seu Veela rugiu como aprovação quando Harry o empurrou um pouco para poder respirar seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

 **"Maldito inferno."** Disse o adolescente.

Lucius não pôde deixar de sorrir mal. **"Eu sou um amante fabuloso, Sr. Potter."**

Harry riu. **"Então, você vai aceitar o vínculo?"** Quando parecia que Lucius ia dizer não, Harry o beijou de novo, e cada mago se perdeu em pensamento e sensações.

Como Lucius se sentiu beijando Narcisa? Ou tocando em sua pele, ou algum de seus amantes? Para Harry era... Absolutamente perfeito.

Quando eles se separaram novamente, Lucius gemeu, querendo esses lábios de volta.

 **"Eu não vou te beijar de novo, a menos que você aceite nosso vínculo."** disse Harry.

 **"Como você pode tomar isso com tanta calma?"** Perguntou Lucius. **"Eu não sabia que você era gay."**

 **"Eu não sou gay."** Disse Harry. **“Eu só tenho olhos para você. Eu sou... Lucius-sexual.”**

Lucius sorriu com satisfação.

 **"Lucius, eu me assustei há um mês."** Disse Harry. **“Agora eu aceitei isso. Sim, é estranho estar ligado a um homem que tem mais do que o dobro da minha idade é um pouco estranho, mas...”** Ele suspirou. **"Eu quero uma família e eu sei que posso aprender a te amar."** Ele sorriu de repente. "Além disso, você é lindo."

Lucius gemeu de novo quando Harry começou a se mexer pra frente e pra trás no colo de Lucius, fazendo com que o sangue dirige-se até a virilha do Sonserino.

 **"Então, vai me aceitar?"** Harry perguntou.

O coração e a mente de Lucius estavam lutando. Seu Veela queria dizer sim, enquanto sua mente gritava para ele dizer não. Não, ele não podia fazer isso com Harry, Harry merecia o melhor.

Franzindo o cenho enquanto observava o homem lutar contra si mesmo, Harry tentava pensar o que podia fazer, ou dizer, para que Lucius Malfoy aceitasse isso.

E então ele teve uma ideia.

Molhando os lábios, Harry agarrou o cabelo de Lucius e o afastou. Ele afundou os dentes no pescoço pálido e liso, mordendo forte e fazendo Lucius ofegar e ficar quieto. De repente, a Veela em Lucius resmungou não muito feliz por ser o submisso, seu companheiro estava tomando controle.

Lucius empurrou Harry e, com um grunhido baixo, afundou os dentes na pele bronzeada de Harry. Harry ofegou e seu Veela, que crescia cada vez mais forte, estava satisfeito. Ele derreteu completamente, fazendo Harry ficar fora do ar enquanto os braços fortes de Lucius estavam envolvidos ao seu redor.

Harry sentiu-se completamente à vontade, seguro, protegido, enquanto a língua de Lucius lambeu as marcas de mordida em seu pescoço. Ele grunhiu baixinho e o empurrou para trás, tentando se aproximar de seu companheiro. Lucius deixou-o com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto seu Veela saltava de alegria. Ele estava no controle, Harry estava fazendo o que lhe disseram, tudo estava certo.

Lucius mordeu de novo e Harry gemeu, arqueando o pescoço para dar mais acesso ao Sonserino. Lucius mordiscou seu pescoço, deixando marcas escuras e vermelhas suaves. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Harry foi marcado como um homem tomado, como seu companheiro. Ninguém o tocava agora e se o fizessem...

Lucius agarrou Harry pelo queixo e o fez virar. Os olhos de Harry estavam meio fechados e vidrados com desejo, com felicidade. Lucius lambeu sua pele antes de parar quando ele alcançou os lábios.

 **"Você é meu."** Disse ele ao adolescente.

Harry assentiu.

**“Diz.”**

**“Sou seu.”**

**"Para sempre."** Disse Lucius, seu Veela estava embasando seu cérebro, afastando as dúvidas que tinha tido antes.

 **"Sim."** Harry disse, balançando a cabeça de novo.

Olhando para ele novamente, Lucius inclinou-se para frente e juntando os lábios. Era um beijo de amor e propriedade, de igualdade e desejo e tudo o que Lucius e Harry tinham que oferecer um ao outro. Harry gemeu e estendeu a mão, cruzando os dedos pelos cabelos de Lucius. Lucius rosnou e beijou Harry com mais força, os braços abraçaram o menino fortemente.


	3. ACEITANDO O VÍNCULO!

_**3 de 77** _

** Tradução Autorizada por: IBegToDreamAndDiffer **

 

Lucius acordou cedo se sentindo muito bem, nunca antes ele havia acordado assim. Ele se sentia aquecido e seu coração estava calmo e ele se sentia livre seu Veela que sempre esteve inquieto agora estava calmo e silencioso. Ele bocejou e aconchegou-se ainda mais debaixo dos cobertores, tentando encontrar o que quer que fosse que estivesse mantendo-o aquecido. Levou alguns minutos para perceber que seus braços estavam bem envolvidos em alguém.

Piscando Lucius sentou-se e olhou para baixo, afastando os cobertores. Harry Potter estava deitado contra seu peito, à boca se abriu ligeiramente enquanto dormia. Seus óculos haviam desaparecido, seus olhos estavam fechados impedindo que Lucius não visse o verde claro de suas íris. Seu cabelo era se possível, era o mais miserável que Lucius já tinha visto preto, desordenado descontroladamente, cobrindo sua testa.

Ele estava calmo, feliz e aconchegado em Lucius enquanto o Slytherin tirou os cobertores novamente. Ele estava vestindo uma túnica negra e pesada que pendia em seu pescoço, mostrando uma série de mordidas de amor para cima e para baixo em sua pele brozeada.

Lucius acabou por soltar um grunhido. Quem tocou Harry, seu companheiro? Quem diabos pensou que seria uma ideia sábia marcar Harry?

As lembranças atacaram Lucius com tudo fazendo-o perceber que ele era o único que marcará Harry. Ele lembrou-se de conversar com Harry, ouvindo seu companheiro contar sua infância fracassada, sua aceitação de seu vínculo.

E então Harry, o lindo Harry, mordeu-o.

Lucius tocou seu pescoço e rastreou as marcas dos dentes. Ele sorriu, lembrando a submissão de Harry quando o próprio Lucius o tinha mordido. E os beijos, o toque... Eles ficaram adormecidos apenas segurando um ao outro, o Veela de Lucius finalmente satisfeita por ter seu companheiro tão perto.

O loiro percebeu que tudo seria diferente agora. Ele sentiu-se protetor de Harry desde que o menino o abraçou em Azkaban. Mas agora que ele e seu companheiro tinham-se beijado, dormiram um ao lado do outro, era diferente. Lucius não poderia ir muito longe sem ter Harry ao seu lado. A ligação se fortaleceu, Lucius precisava de Harry com ele.

E ele queria Harry com ele. Embora seu Veela estivesse se sentido assim, desde que Harry o pegou em Azkaban, agora Lucius sentiu que ele não podia suportar ter Harry longe dele. Ele precisava manter um olho em seu companheiro, precisava mantê-lo seguro e protegê-lo. O pensamento de Harry dormindo no dormitório da Grifinória com tantos outros machos ao redor o fazia rosnar novamente.

Harry se moveu e Lucius juntou seus lábios tentando não fazer barulho. Lentamente, seu companheiro começou a acordar, bocejando e esfregando os olhos. Ele apertou os olhos numa tentativa de ver Lucius antes de tatear a procura de seus óculos. Quando Harry acordou mais, lembrou-se dos eventos dos dias anteriores e sorriu.

 **“Então, vai parar de ser um idiota?”** O adolescente perguntou.

Lucius franziu o cenho. **“Desculpe-me, como assim?”**

 **“Você estava tentando lutar contra nosso vínculo.”** Disse Harry.

**“Eu não...”**

**“Quer estar comigo?”** Harry respondeu. **“ok.”** Ele se afastou e de repente a pele de Lucius começou a ficar fria. Ele rosnou alto e puxou Harry de volta, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do adolescente e puxando-o para se deitar em cima de seu peito. Harry sorriu e aconchegando-se em cima do mago mais velho. **“deixe-me ir.”**

 **“Não.”** Disse Lucius.

 **“Então você me quer.”** Harry brincou.

**"Cala a boca, Potter."**

**“Eu irei se você não me chamar de Harry.”** Ele tentou novamente e Lucius apertou-o contra si só que dessa vez mais forte.

**“Tudo bem, bem, Harry. Não vá.”**

Harry sorriu. **“Eu não quero ir, Lucius, eu disse a você quando eu te tirei de Azkaban. É você que não quer dar uma chance.”**

Lucius molhou os lábios e fez uma pausa antes de falar. **“Eu não quero que você seja obrigado, ter sua vida mudada simplesmente porque eu sou seu companheiro. Você merece alguém melhor.”**

 **"Lucius, você foi feito para mim, fomos feitos um para outro."** Disse Harry. **"Você não tem controle sobre quem é seu companheiro, você não me escolheu, o universo fez. Foi decidido quando você nasceu e antes de eu nascer.”**

 **"Exatamente."** Lucius franziu o cenho, finalmente expressando seus medos em voz alta. **"Você não tem escolha e isso me irrita. Você merece mais, Harry.”**

 **"Eu mereço você e eu quero você."** Disse Harry. **"Você é perfeito para mim, Lucius, eu simplesmente não sei como ainda... Eu posso sentir suas emoções seu coração.”** Ele voltou a olhar para o Sonserino. **“Eu quero saber sobre você, eu quero saber tudo sobre você. Se passarmos o tempo juntos, para eventualmente nos amarmos, eu sei que nós vamos.”**

Lucius olhou para ele, focando em seu rosto e ouvindo atentamente as palavras sair dos lábios de Harry.

 **“Você nos dará uma chance, Lucius?”** Harry perguntou. **“Ou prefere morrer?”**

Lucius continuou a olhar para ele, com os braços ainda envolvidos em torno do adolescente. Passaram-se alguns minutos antes de Lucius suspirar. **“Esta bem.”**

Harry sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos aumentar. **“Mesmo?”**

 **“Sim, não posso e não quero deixar você ir.”** Disse Lucius enquanto deslizava os cobertores para cima de Harry e de si mesmo, logo apertando Harry contra si. Ele descansou o queixo na cabeça de Harry, respirando profundamente e enchendo suas narinas com o perfume de Harry. Harry se aconchegou no peito dele, soltando um suspiro de alívio que fazia cócegas no peito nu de Lucius. **“Você terá que ficar por muito tempo aqui.”** disse Lucius. **“Não posso ficar sem você por muito tempo.”**

 **“Huuum! parece bom para mim.”** Harry bocejou.

 **“E nos precisamos passar um tempo juntos longe de Hogwarts.”** Continuou Lucius. **“Para nos conhecermos.”**

**“Mmm!”**

**“E você começará a se sentir excessivamente protetor de Draco. Ele é o meu kit e logo você sentirá o mesmo por ele.”**

**“Hum! Meu próprio bebê.”** Harry riu.

Lucius sorriu, as risadas de Harry eram como música para seus ouvidos. **“Harry?”**

**“sim?”**

**“Obrigado por me ajudar.”**

**“Não se preocupe.”**

**“Não apenas com Azkaban, mas por ajudar Draco quando ele desertou.”** Disse Lucius.

 **“Não se preocupe com isso.”** Disse Harry. **“Então...”** O adolescente murmurou alguns minutos depois e Lucius olhou para ele. O mago de cabelos negros sentou-se e sorriu. **“Eu recebo um beijo de bom dia?”**

Lucius sorriu e inclinou-se para frente, beijando Harry suavemente. Quando Harry choramingou, o Veela de Lucius avançou, aprofundando o beijo e reivindicando a boca de Harry como sua. Lucius empurrou Harry para baixo e subiu em cima dele, cobrindo Harry com seu corpo.

Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos antes que a mão de Lucius subisse a camisa de Harry, tocando uma pele aquecida e macia.

 **“Lu-Luc... Lucius.”** Harry engasgou, **“Pare.”**

A Veela de Lucius obedeceu imediatamente e o mago se afastou. **“O que? O que está errado?”**

Harry estava corando, lábios inchados e bochechas cor-de-rosa para Lucius era a visão mais adorável. Lucius queria beijá-lo novamente, mas Harry o deteve com uma mão no peito. **“Eu...”** Harry lambeu os lábios e Lucius gemeu, tentando seguir em frente novamente. **“Lucius, pare e escute.”**

Atendendo ao pedido, Lucius saiu de cima do adolescente e cruzou os braços para se controlar.

Harry sentou-se e passou a mão por seus cabelos, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Lucius queria estender a mão e tocá-lo. Ele parecia adorável pela manhã.

 **“Eu ate agora só beijei três pessoas, incluindo você.”** Harry disse e Lucius resmungou. Os ciúmes dominou Lucius por completo e antes que Harry pudesse continuar Lucius já estava falando.

 **“Quem?”** Ele demandou. **“Quem te beijou?"**

**“Eu não vou te dizer.”**

**“Conte-me!”** Ordenou Lucius. **“Diga-me para que eu possa acabar com suas vidas!”** Harry olhou para ele. **“Quem te beijou? Você é meu, não deles!”**

Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou a bochecha de Lucius, a Veela parou instantaneamente para apreciar o contato praticamente ronronando. Harry sorriu e disse **"Lucius, foi há anos atrás, e foram apenas alguns beijos."** Lucius franziu o cenho. **“Foi antes de qualquer um de nós ter percebido que éramos companheiros, então não conta, tudo bem? Nunca vou beijar mais ninguém, eu sou seu.”**

Lucius continuou a encarcerar, imaginando como poderia descobrir quem Harry tinha beijado. Ele tinha a sensação de que era essa garota Weasley.

 **“Prometa-me que, se descobrir que não vai machucá-los."** Harry exigiu. **“Prometa-me, Lucius, ou vou dormir no meu dormitório o resto das férias.”**

 **“Não!”** Lucius gritou e se lançou para cima de Harry. Ele se agarrou firmemente a ele, o medo o dominava. **“Não, não vá.”** Ele não queria que Harry partisse, não poderia lidar com isso se Harry fosse embora.

 **“Prometa-me! Diga eu não vou.”** Disse Harry suavemente.

Lucius resmungou, mas murmurou: **“Tudo bem, Eu não vou, eu prometo!”**

Harry sorriu e beijou sua testa. **“Boa. Agora, de volta ao que eu estava dizendo.”** Lucius acariciou seu peito e Harry sorriu. **“Eu beijei algumas pessoas e você e eu nos beijamos, mas... bem, eu nunca... Nunca tive... sexo.”**

Lucius delicadamente fez Harry olhar para ele. **“Você quer dizer com outro homem?”**

 **“Com ambos.”** Disse Harry. **“Mas ela queria.”** Ele continuou. **“No entanto eu não me sentia bem e não consegui. Isso foi depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, então... Estou assumindo que o Veela que florescendo em mim não me deixaria fazer isso. Ele queria estar com você e somente você sendo assim... Sou virgem em todos os sentidos da palavra.”**

Lucius continuou a olhar para seu companheiro, a mente girando. Por um lado, ele se perguntou como na terra seu lindo companheiro nunca tinha feito sexo. Ele era lindo, qualquer um podia ver isso.

Por outro lado, Lucius estava imensamente feliz, seu Veela aprovando de todo o coração. Por saber que seu companheiro, seu delicioso Harry, nunca tinha sido tocado por nenhuma mulher nem homem... Enchia Lucius de luxúria, orgulho e amor.

Isso também significava que ele não teria que ir caçar e matar qualquer um que tivesse visto seu Harry nu.

 **“Eu sei que você é experiente, obviamente, você tem um filho.”** Harry continuou. **“E eu estou um pouco chateado porque pessoas o viram nu e eu não.”** Ele franziu o cenho e Lucius sorriu encantado que seu jovem companheiro estivesse com ciúmes. **“Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.”** Disse Harry.

 **“Nunca estive com mais ninguém.”** Lucius disse a ele. **“Meu Veela não me permitiu.”**

 **“Eu sei, eu pesquisei.”** Disse Harry. **“O que eu estou tentando dizer é... bem, você já teve sexo antes e eu não. Eu sei que seu Veela quer se unir comigo através da penetração anal.”** o pênis de Lucius se contraiu ao ouvir essas palavras. **“E meu Veela e eu também.”** Disse Harry. **“Mas eu não estou pronto para isso.”**

Lucius sentiu seu pênis broxar. **“O que você está dizendo?”** Ele perguntou.

 **“Eu quero fazer sexo com você."** Disse Harry **“Não agora. Acho que devemos nos conhecer primeiro como amigos e companheiro e apenas... Como Harry e Lucius. Eu não quero fazer sexo só porque nossos Veelas nos dizem. Quero que seja especial.”** Ele olhou para Lucius hesitante. **“Vo-Você consegue lidar com isso?”**

O Veela de Lucius queria soltar sobre Harry e toma-lo ali mesmo. Por que ele deveria esperar? Harry era dele, seu companheiro, e Lucius merecia sexo.

Mas ele não queria machucar seu companheiro, não queria forçar Harry a fazer sexo apenas porque eram companheiros. Ele queria que Harry estivesse pronto, que ele lhe dê tudo.

Lucius podia esperar.

 **“Sim.”** Ele disse e puxou Harry. **“Se é isso que você quer, vamos esperar.”**

Harry sorriu e aconchegou-se novamente no peito de Lucius. **“Este é o meu lugar favorito no mundo inteiro."** Harry murmurou contra a pele de Lucius.

 **“Meu peito?”** Perguntou Lucius.

 **“Hum! Hum!”** Harry assentiu com a cabeça. **“Eu gosto é confortável, cheira bem...”** Ele parou para respirar profundamente, o cheiro de Lucius enchendo suas narinas. **“Quero ficar aqui para sempre.”**

Lucius concordou completamente. Ele se sentiu tão quente e confortável com Harry em seus braços. Seu amigo estava protegido aqui, salvo, e Lucius não queria se mudar.

“Nós teremos que sair em algum momento.” Disse Lucius. **“Mas acho que podemos ficar aqui por um tempo.”**

 **“Esta bem.”** Harry disse e bocejou. **“Você pode me acordar para o café da manhã?”**


	4. NOS CONHECENDO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pela demora aqui esta o próximo capítulo espero que gostem e desde de já aviso que o capítulo 5 ira demora para ser postado por ser muito grande.

**_ 4 de 77 _ **

** Tradução Autorizada por: **IBegToDreamAndDiffer****

 

Harry e Lucius estanhavam poder tomar um café da manhã adequado. Um elfo doméstico apareceu assim que ambos magos se sentaram à mesa. O pequeno elfo sorrindo se aparentou como Livvi, em seguida colocou na mesa torradas, waffles, bacon, cogumelos fritos entre outras comidas aos quais Lucius poderia imaginar comer no café da manhã. Sua boca se enchia de água ao olhar para a comida enquanto Harry agradecia a elfa que desapareceu em um suave pop.

 **“Lucius?”** Indagou Harry ao perceber que o loiro não se movia.

 **“Oh, hum... Apenas...”** Lucius corou e Harry riu. Já de pé o garoto começou a colocar comida em um prato.

 **“Do que você gosta?”** perguntou Harry.

 **“Só não gosto de ovos e tomate.”** admitiu Lucius.

Harry só assentiu com a cabeça e pegou um pouco de torrada, bacon e waffles e uma taça com iogurte quando Lucius assentiu com a cabeça. Lucius pegou o prato que Harry havia lhe servido e começou a comer enquanto que Harry servia seu próprio café da manhã.

**“Potter, Harry?”**

**“Desculpa?”** Disse Harry, sem olhar para cima.

**"Por que você me serviu café da manhã?"**

Harry piscou e olhou para cima, como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber o que tinha feito. **"Ah..."** Ele disse e ficou vermelho. **"Eu... Eu não sei."**

Lucius sorriu ao ver o rosto de seu companheiro ficar vermelho. **"Honestamente eu não me importo, Harry."**

 **"Não tenho ideia do por que fiz isso."** Disse Harry. **"Simplesmente... Parecia uma boa ideia."**

 **"Bem, como você é o submisso nesse relacionamento, está no seu instinto querer cuidar de sua família."** Harry inclinou a cabeça e Lucius continuou. **"O Veela submisso cuida de toda a família protegendo as crianças, seu companheiro e certificando-se de que todos estão felizes e bem alimentados. Você será ferozmente protetor comigo e com Draco e isso inclui garantir que comamos. É meu trabalho proteger vocês e prover tudo o que a família precisar."**

 **"Então eu sou como... uma mãe?"** Harry perguntou.

 **“Suponho que sim, sim.”** Lucius assentiu. Quando viu o olhar no rosto de Harry, ele disse. **"Harry, ser submisso não é nada ruim. Todo mundo acha que isso significa que você é fraco e apenas faz o que eu digo, mas isso não é verdade. É muito trabalho cuidar de uma família e manter todos juntos. Você é a única pessoa que poderá me acalmar se eu ficar com raiva. Você é a única pessoa que vou ouvir e confiar sem dúvida."**

 **"Então... eu sou a metade mais forte?"** Harry sorriu.

Lucius titubeou. **"Não disse isso, Sr. Potter."**

 **"Apenas admita."** Harry provocou. **"Eu sou o cérebro neste relacionamento."**

Lucius revirou os olhos e começou a comer.

 **"Ah, oh! Pobre dominante Lucius, precisa ouvir uma criança de dezoito anos."** Harry sorriu.

**“Cale-se.”**

**"Ooh!"** Harry disse e Lucius não pôde deixar de sorrir. “ **Ah! Isso fez você sorrir.”**

Lucius balançou a cabeça, mas ainda estava sorrindo enquanto eles comiam.

**{oOo}**

Passaram a manhã toda apenas conversando e abraçados no sofá. Inicialmente, sentaram-se em cadeiras separadas, deslocando-se desajeitadamente e tentando iniciar conversas. Eventualmente, Harry arrastou Lucius para o sofá e o fez sentar-se. Ele se aconchegou em cima do homem mais velho, descansando a cabeça no peito de Lucius. Lucius hesitou antes de enrolar um braço ao redor do adolescente, que murmurou aprovando a ação. Depois disso, as conversas foram rolando.

Eles discutiram sobre livros e músicas, vida escolar e famílias. Lucius soube um pouco mais sobre Harry seu assunto favorito, quais livros ele gostava, o quanto ele amava Quidditch e respeitava Sirius e Remus, Hermione e Ron. Ron parecia um assunto dolorido para a Gryffindor, que não tinha ouvido falar de seu amigo desde o dia anterior.

 **"Tudo vai ficar bem."** Disse Lucius. Harry grunhiu. **"Ele virá, Harry."** Harry havia falado sobre suas aventuras em profundidade: a Pedra Filosofal, a Câmara dos Segredos, a revelação de que Pettigrew era um bastardo, como Harry se sentiu durante o Torneio dos Tribruxo e sobre a caçada ao horcrux. **"Ele é seu melhor amigo."** Disse Lucius.

 **"Ele está apenas tomando isso muito mal."** Murmurou Harry. **"Quando eu disse a Hermione como me sentia, ela se atirou na biblioteca para pesquisar a causa. Não foi até que ela teve uma conversa com Draco que descobrimos que eu era seu companheiro. Ela aceitou isso completamente. Ela leu tudo sobre os laços de Veela e sabe que você nunca me machucaria.”**

Ele suspirou.

**"Mas Ron... Eu falei sobre isso há ele há uma semana e ele deu-me as costas novamente. Ele gritou que você deve ter me lançado um feitiço durante a batalha. Hermione lembrou-lhe que você não tinha uma varinha, mas ele não a escuta.”**

**"É essa disputa entre os Weasleys e minha família."** Disse Lucius. **"Ocorre a gerações, nem sei quando iniciou ou do que se trata."**

 **"Vocês se odeiam, mas nem se lembrar do por quê?"** Perguntou Harry.

Lucius se contorceu. **"Não é minha culpa, Arthur Weasley era um bastardo comigo quando estávamos na escola. Ele estava a alguns anos a minha frente e nunca desperdiçou uma chance de me provocar.”**

 **"Realmente, o Sr. Weasley costumava te provocar?"** Harry falou. **“Bem, você o fez entrar em uma briga na livraria no meu segundo ano.”**

Lucius sorriu e esfregou a bochecha. **"Aquela livrada doeu."**

Harry riu e recostou-se, curvando um braço ao redor da cintura de Lucius. **"Vocês são dois idiotas."**

**"E quanto a você e Draco?"**

**“E nós?”**

**"Vocês estavam sempre brigando."**

**"Ele é quem começava ele até tentei roubar meus doces.”** Quando Lucius o olhou com curiosidade, Harry explicou sobre Draco, Crabbe e Goyle tentando roubar os doces dele e Ron no Hogwarts Express.

Lucius titubeou. **"Esse filho meu!"**

 **"Nosso!”** Corrigiu Harry. **"Talvez eu devesse reeduca-lo."**

 **“Ele tem dezoito anos.”** Disse Lucius com um sorriso malicioso.

**"Hum... cortar o dinheiro da mesada então."**

Lucius riu. **"Diga-lhe isso em sua cara."**

Harry sorriu e esfregou a bochecha contra o peito de Lucius, o homem mais velho beijou os cabelos de Harry.

**"Posso perguntar por que você sempre parece acabar de descer de sua vassoura ou acordar?"**

**"É culpa de meu pai."** Disse Harry e coçou os cabelos. **"Deu-me seu cabelo rebelde e incontrolável."**

 **"Hum! Lembro-me dele sempre penteando os cabelos principalmente durante o tempo de escola."** Pensou Lucius.

 **"Você se lembra do meu pai?"** Harry perguntou.

Lucius assentiu. **"Ele começou quando eu estava no meu quinto ano. Ele e Sirius Black eram como gêmeos unidos pelo quadril. E Lupin, ele estava sempre os seguindo, com o nariz preso em um livro.”** Harry riu. **"Lupin sempre foi o mais sensato de todos. Não estou dizendo que seu padrinho e seu pai eram insanos, eram apenas... crianças estúpidas, de verdade. Eles cresceram muito quando envelheceram, mas acho que foi graças à sua mãe.”**

 **"Hum, Severus disse que a minha mãe era uma boa influência."** Disse Harry.

**"Você esteve falando com Severus?"**

Harry assentiu e disse. **"Desde a guerra, nós nos aproximamos. Quero dizer, nunca seremos melhores amigos, mas ele passou metade de sua vida protegendo-me de tudo, só porque ele amava minha mãe. Sim, ele tem sido um pouco odioso, mas não posso culpá-lo depois de como meu pai o tratou na escola.”**

**"Essa é uma maneira muito adulta de se pensar."**

**“Bem eu sou uma boa pessoa e consigo entendê-lo."** Harry sorriu.

 **"Hum"** Murmurou Lucius, acariciando o lado esquerdo do corpo de Harry com uma das mãos. O adolescente estremeceu antes de limpar a garganta.

**“Lucius...”**

**“O que?”**

**"Estamos esperando, lembra?"**

**"Não posso te tocar sem que você pense que eu quero sexo?"** Perguntou Lucius.

Harry sorriu. **"Como se você não quisesse."** Ele provocou.

Lucius sorriu. **"Eu acho o seu corpo fabuloso..."** ele parou de manusear o corpo de Harry e passou a olhá-lo nos olhos, fazendo o adolescente estremecer de novo. **“... Eu posso apreciar seu corpo sem atacá-lo.”**

 **"Claro, claro."** Harry disse, mas descontraído, deixando os dedos magros de Lucius levantar sua camisa. Eventualmente, ele se moveu até o cabelo de Harry, acariciando as mechas desordenadas. **“Hum, isso é bom.”** Harry ronronou.

 **"Eu tenho dedos mágicos."** Disse Lucius.

Harry revirou os olhos. **"Tenho que parar de massagear o seu ego".**

**"Meu ego precisa ser massageado."**

**"Eu vou dar uma bofetada se você não se acalmar."**

Lucius riu e começou a acariciar a nuca de Harry. O Gryffindor gemeu e esticou-se, deitando as costas ao longo das pernas de Lucius. Lucius sorriu. **"Você é como um gato".**

 **"Hum"** Murmurou Harry.

 **"Não adormeça."** Disse Lucius alguns minutos depois, enquanto a respiração de Harry suavizar.

 **"Não... Cair no sono..."** Murmurou Harry, quebrando com um bocejo.

 **“Sim, claramente você vai.”** Disse Lucius. Poucos segundos depois, Harry estava roncando e Lucius riu de novo **.**

**{oOo}**

Harry acordou gritando, sentando-se no sofá e olhando por a sua volta. Ele empurrou o cabelo úmido de sua testa suada enquanto que Lucius entrava na sala de estar.

**“Harry? O que foi? Você está bem?”**

Ele sentou-se pesadamente e aproximou Harry, agarrando o rosto do adolescente e procurando nos olhos, tentando descobrir o que estava errado.

 **"D-desculpe."** Harry ofegou, tentando controlar sua respiração. **“Pesadelo.”**

Lucius franziu a testa. **"Você teve um pesadelo?"**

Harry assentiu e disse. **"Tenho muitos pesadelos sobre a guerra e de Voldemort matando meus pais.”** O olhar de Lucius se aprofundou. **"Vendo a minha mãe gritando, e papai lhe diz para correr e me levar consigo."** Harry admitiu. **"E Pettigrew matando Cedric Diggory, Voldemort torturando pessoas."** Ele respirou profundamente e estremecendo. **"Desculpe, geralmente demora um minuto para me controlar."**

 **"Não se desculpe por isso."** Disse Lucius. **"Eu também sofro de pesadelos."** Harry olhou para ele. **“O Lorde das Trevas torturou Draco uma vez.”** Disse Lucius suavemente. **"Em Azkaban, os Dementadores me fizeram reviver uma e outra vez."** Ele estremeceu e molhou os lábios. **"Eu não era forte o suficiente para proteger meu filho e...”**

 **"Shiu!"** Harry disse, vendo que Lucius estava prestes a se culpar. **"Voldemort teve a habilidade de levar os grandes homens ficar de joelhos. Não foi culpa sua.”**

 **"Eu deveria ter parado ele."** Disse Lucius.

 **"Você fez, você protegeu Draco no final."** Disse Harry. **"Não se desculpe por ter medo de Voldemort, Lucius."**

Lucius fechou os olhos e Harry o abraçou, puxando o Slytherin para baixo, fazendo ambos ficarem deitados um ao lado do outro no sofá.

 **“Sinto muito.”** Murmurou Lucius. **"Eu deveria estar confortando você.”**

 **"Você está."** Disse Harry e levou uma mão aos belos cabelos de Lucius. **"Ao admitir que você sofre com pesadelos também, isso me fez sentir melhor."**

**“Mesmo?”**

Harry assentiu. **“Sim. Mostra que não sou o único com problemas.”**

Lucius sorriu. **"Todo mundo tem problemas, Harry."**

**"Eu tenho mais do que a maioria das pessoas."**

**"Você pode compartilhá-los comigo."** Disse Lucius. **"Eu não vou julgar você."**

 **"Hum."** Harry murmurou e aconchegou-se em cima do peito do loiro. Lucius envolveu seus braços ao redor do adolescente, que suspirou em aprovação. **"Este é meu lugar favorito"** Ele murmurou e Lucius sorriu.


	5. PRIVADO E PÚBLICO

_ **5 de 77** _

**Tradução Autorizada por:** **IBegToDreamAndDiffer**

  


Lucius percebeu que dormir no sofá não era nada bom para as costas, mesmo que fosse para tirar um cochilo então o loiro decidiu pegar Harry e levá-lo para o quarto. O jovem Gryffindor não acordou ao invés disso se aconchegou no peito de Lucius, em seguida passando ambos os braços envolta do pescoço do loiro. Fazendo com que o mesmo risse da ação do moreno isso até que ele tentou colocar Harry cama, fazendo com que o garoto se agarrasse a ele enquanto murmurava algo sobre casacos de lã e Quidditch.

Depois de conseguir se livrar dos braços de Harry, o loiro retirou seus sapos e em seguida retirou os de Harry. Em seguida retirou os óculos do rosto do jovem e colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira mais próxima do garoto e logo deita-se puxando Harry para cima de si e cobrindo ambos com os cobertores.

Nos poucos minutos em que estavam na cama foram mais que suficiente para Harry estar enrolado no cobertor parecendo uma bola ao pé da cama. Lucius se divertia olhando o garoto e acompanhando o subir e descer do cobertor assinalando que o jovem estava respirando, em minutos o pé estava de Harry estava pendurado sobre a borda da cama.

Lucius pode comprovar que Harry dormia de forma estranha. O que foi meio estranho já que na noite anterior o garoto tinha dormido e acordado nos braços do loiro. Fazendo com que o mago mais velho assumisse que o mais jovem dormia normal como qualquer outro mago sabe, numa única posição se mexendo de vez em quando durante o sono, mas isso se mostrou errado.

Harry Potter não ficava por muito tempo na mesma posição, em um momento ele se mexia como se estivesse sendo atacado por um Dementador na outra sua cabeça estava no pé da cama e seus pés na cabeceira da cama. Ele passou cinco minutos, enrolado como um bebê ao pé da cama, Lucius decidiu fechar os olhos e tentar dormir por, pelo menos, uns cinco minutos, mas o garoto não parava quieto de repente ele estava rolando, rastejando e esparramado pelo colchão com um braço pendurado na lateral da cama e o outro agarrado em uma das pernas de Lucius enquanto que suas próprias pernas estavam debaixo do cobertor.

Em algum momento Harry rastejou até ficar entre as pernas de Lucius abraçando a cintura do loiro, fazendo com que o Slytherin quase cair da cama ao sentir uma cabeça cheia de cabelos preto e desordenados próximo a sua virilha. O mago mais velho ficou imóvel quando o garoto abraçou com força sua perna direita.

E o jovem mago se moveu novamente desta vez deitou-se na beirada da cama, mas ainda se mantendo próximo a Lucius. A cama era muito grande, entretanto Harry conseguiu deitar-se por toda ela e isso em só 30 minutos.

E mais uma vez o pequeno mago se moveu, mas dessa vez deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e outro entre suas pernas enquanto isso agarrava a camiseta do loiro. Não levou muito tempo para que Harry se movesse novamente, entretanto o pequeno mago estava tentando se deitar debaixo do mago mais velho até que o mesmo já cansado cedeu seu lugar ao mais jovem.

Não demorou muito para que Harry começasse a murmurar em voz baixo sobre várias coisas, principalmente sobre Quidditch, comida e a Sra. Weasley lhe tratar como criança. Lucius se divertia ouvido o mais jovem resmungando. em poucos minutos um sorriso presunçoso surgiu o no rosto do mago mais velho ao ouvir e ver os lábios de seu companheiro murmurar seu nome a cada segundo. Mostrando a Lucius que mesmo dormindo seu companheiro não deixava pensar nele essa ação deixou o loiro extasiado.

Já havia passado uma hora e Harry não parava de se mexer fazendo com que Lucius decidisse ir dormir nem que seja um pouco no sofá, mas ande que pudesse se levantar foi agarrado pelo garoto que o forçou a se deitar novamente. Em questão de minutos Harry estava aconchegado no peito de Lucius fazendo com que o mesmo suspirasse mais logo o loiro percebeu que a respiração de Harry se acalmava dando sinal que o jovem dormiria como na noite passada.

Lucius sorriu e logo fechou os olhos, meia hora depois ele já estava dormindo e dessa vez o garoto não se moveu nem se afastou dos braços de seu companheiro

  


**{oOo}**

  


Os dois magos dormirão o que restou do dia e da noite, quando Lucius acordou já era cinco horas da manhã. Harry permanecia agarrado ao loiro, acariciando a camisa do loiro e murmurando algo em parseltongue.

Lucius tentou ignorar reações que o idioma da serpente provocava em seu corpo, mas ele ainda sim conseguiu uma ereção. A reação que Lucius naquele momento teve uma reação bem diferente de quando ouvia Voldemort falava com sua cobra assistir a essa cena era assustador para qualquer um. Entretanto quando Harry falava era quente, excitante e sensual fazia com que o loiro quisesse se aliviar.

Lucius estava prestes a levar sua mão direita seu membro buscando se aliviar, mas levou um susto quando ouviu o jovem mago falar porém desta vez em inglês **“Tá se divertindo aí?”**

Assim que Lucius conseguiu se recompor olhou para Harry que nesse momento olhava para ele com aqueles preciosos olhos verdes que agora estavam se direcionando para a virilha do loiro como cobertor está jogado ao redor das coxas do Slytherin o jovem Gryffindor tinha a perfeita visão da ereção do loiro e graças a calça de seda podia ver muito bem o tamanho protuberância.

“ **Hum…”** Disse Lucius.

Harry ria da ação do loiro, mas rapidamente se inclinou para frente roubando um beijo do loiro. **“Não se preocupe com isso, Lucius é bom saber que posso causar esse tipo de reação em você.”** Harry saiu da cama e se espreguiçou fazendo com que sua camisa subisse mostrando a Lucius uma pequena parte sua costa bronzeada, bem como um pouco de seu abdômen. O pequeno Gryffindor virou-se e sorriu para o loiro. **“Quer dizer, é muito bom saber que você ainda consegue fazê-lo subir.”** Ele sorriu e continuou. **“Você tem o que mais de quarenta anos, afinal.”**

O queixo de Lucius caiu. **“Ora! Seu pequeno…”**

Numa tentativa inútil de fuga, Harry correu para banheiro e Lucius rapidamente correu atrás de Harry. Assim que o loiro entrou no banheiro encurralou Harry contra a pia. Por causa do pequeno exercício o jovem Gryffindor estava ofegante, mas ainda podia sentir a ereção do loiro pressionando contra seu abdômen. E Harry não era baixinho ele mede 1,64 sendo só seis centímetros mais baixo que Lucius, que tem 1,70. O adolescente teve que levantar sua cabeça para poder ver o mago mais velho, que nesse momento ria.

“ **Isso não foi uma boa ideia, companheiro.”**

“ **Hum** **…** **Eu não quis dizer nada com aquilo.”** Disse Harry tremendo quando Lucius avançou sobre si.

“ **Ah, mas eu acho que você quis sim.”** Lucius ronronou. **“Você estava claramente insinuando que na minha idade eu não seria capaz de ter uma ereção.”** o loiro fez uma pausa para poder respirar profundo em seguida acariciando os cabelos desordenados de Harry. **“Acredite em mim Sr. Potter.”** Disse ele suavemente. **“Eu não tenho e nem terei problemas desse tipo enquanto for por você.”**

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para Lucius. Seus óculos ainda estavam na mesa de cabeceira, mas ainda era possível distinguir algumas características do rosto de Lucius, no entanto tudo não passava de um borrão. Mas Harry ainda podia ver que o Slytherin estava sorrindo.

Lucius se impulsionou um pouco para frente, pressionando mais sua ereção contra o abdômen de Harry que em seguida deu um leve gemido. Lucius se inclinou mais um pouco para frente para assim poder beijar apaixonadamente o mago mais jovem, fazendo com que o mesmo puxasse seu cabelo e empurra-se sua virilha para frente.

Então Lucius o empurrou para fora do banheiro, em direção à cama e Harry disse que ainda era muito cedo e que ele não estava pronto. Ele podia sentir que Lucius estava excitado em algum lugar próximo a seu coração, e aquele ponto estava dedicado a sentir as emoções de seu companheiro. E nesse momento seu companheiro estava dominado pela luxúria, necessidades e excitações.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lucius o jogou na cama e ficou lhe olhando com as mãos nos quadris. De repente os olhos de Lucius posicionaram-se em direção à virilha do mago mais jovem e sorriu.

**"É muito bom saber que você também não tem nenhum problema, Sr. Potter."**

Harry franziu a testa em um sinal de confusão, até que Lucius levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras e apontou para a ereção do jovem mago. Só então o Gryffindor percebeu sua própria ereção que pressionava contra o zíper de sua calça jeans. Logo a situação em sua calça estava se tornando desconfortável fazendo o jovem mago corar e Lucius rir.

“ **Vou deixá-lo a sós para cuidar de seu pequeno problema.”** Falou Lucius para em seguida sair do quarto.

“ **O que?”** Harry deixou escapar. **“Eu pensei que você estava querendo sexo.”**

Lucius virou-se só para encará-lo novamente, e mais uma vez levantar uma das sobrancelhas loiras. As emoções no peito de Harry mudaram de luxúria para… Algo mais quente e suave, mas não era menos intenso. Com tamanha sensação fez Harry esfregar seu peito, tentando imaginar o sentimento, enquanto Lucius falava.

“ **Harry meu veela e eu estaríamos mais que feliz em te foder, mas você disse que não estava pronto para isso. Eu nunca vou e nem posso forçá-lo a qualquer coisa que você não queira e meu Veela não perdera o controle. Lembre-se do que eu te disse você é a única pessoa que meu Veela ouvirá e obedecer. Se você pedir que faça algo eu farei independentemente das consequências.”**

Harry franziu o cenho. **“Então, se eu te pedisse que você… Mantar o professor Dumbledore, você o faria?”**

“ **Bem… Talvez.”** Disse Lucius. **“Meu Veela tem certo controle, mas sendo o dominante meu único objetivo é te proteger e fazê-lo feliz. Se você me implorasse e dissesse que a morte de Dumbledore é a única forma de você ficar seguro… Sim, meu Veela dominaria minha mente e faria o que você pediu.”**

“ **Uau.”** Harry falou.

“ **Agora você vê o porquê os companheiros veelas submisso não são fracos, Harry.”** Disse Lucius com um sorriso no rosto. **“Eu vivo por você e só você. Até mesmo nosso kit não tem tal poder sobre mim.”**

Harry se sentou, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos, enquanto Lucius caminhou até o banheiro. **“Não vou te mandar fazer nada.”** Falou Harry e Lucius fez uma pausa **“Eu não quero que nossa relação seja assim Lucius. O vínculo que temos a maneira em que nos conectamos, é apenas um bônus. Tudo o que eu quero é você.”**

Lucius sorriu para ele e disse. **“Eu sinto o mesmo, Harry.”**

Harry sorriu. **“Mas eu pedirei que você faça o jantar e me leve para cama.”**

Lucius revirou os olhos. **“Eu nunca faria isso, mesmo que você me ordenasse.”** Ele resmungou ante de fechar a porta do banheiro, e Harry riu.

‘ _ **Você**_ _ **já o levou para a cama.’**_ Uma pequena voz lembrou.

“ **Quieto.** **”** Murmurou Lucius para si mesmo.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Lucius tinha um ritual no banho que foi interrompido quando foi preso em Azkaban e mais tarde Harry Potter. Ele tomava banho rapidamente todas as manhãs, lavava seu cabelo com um shampoo e esfregando sua pele com uma bucha macia. Ele usava cremes com aroma de coco que fazia com sua pele aderisse o cheiro delicioso (como diria Narcisa). Seu shampoo deixava seu cabelo brilhante e macio. Os cremes faciais que usava mantinha sua pele suave, macia e sem rugas. Claro sendo um mago demoraria, pelo menos, uns vinte anos para Lucius começar a envelhecer.

Infelizmente fora Harry que comprará seus produtos de higiene. Embora parecesse que seu jovem companheiro fez uma viagem a Manor Malfoy para pegar suas fotos, livros e roupas, mas todos os produtos de higiene eram novos.

Havia uma bucha verde brilhante que estava abaixo de uma bucha marrom que parecia já ter sido usada elas estavam penduradas na torneira inferior. Havia duas garrafas com creme corporal de um verde-claro que cheirava como oceano, e outro que cheirava a coco, mas era de uma marca diferente da que Lucius geralmente usava.

Como sempre ele lavou o cabelo primeiro, ele usou o shampoo do recipiente cinza que já estava aberto. Logo ele percebeu que o shampoo deixou seus cabelos ainda mais suave e fácil de manejar, mas não era o mesmo que ele usava antes de Azkaban. Ele começou a se perguntar por que isso não funcionava no cabelo indisciplinável de Harry.

Depois de usar o condicionador e enxaguar, Lucius saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou em uma toalha fofa e esponjosa. Lucius olhou para os hidrantes que Harry havia comprado para ele e franziu o cenho ao perceber que nenhum deles era indicado para sua pele. Às vezes ele odiava ser tão branco. Lucius precisava de hidratantes específicos para impedir que sua pele ressecar e protegê-la de queimaduras solares. Mesmo dez minutos ao sol já era o suficiente para deixar as bochechas e nariz de Lucius vermelhos.

Lucius voltou para o quarto encontrando Harry ainda deitado na cama, o adolescente estava cantarolando em voz baixa.

“ **Harry, eu preciso fazer uma viagem ao Diagon Alley.”**

“ **O que? Mais por quê?”**

“ **Os hidratantes que você comprou para mim não são adequados para minha pele.”**

“ **Ah!”** Disse Harry franzindo o cenho, a surpresa era evidente na voz de Harry. **“Bem se você não se importar com as pessoas olhando para você, podemos…”** ele parou quando olhou na direção de Lucius. Sua boca abriu ao focar seu olhar no corpo seminu de Lucius.

Harry nunca viu corpo tão perfeito, mesmo que os únicos corpos seminus que ele já viu foram de seus colegas de quarto e equipe de Quidditch. Embora Lucius tenha perdido um pouco de peso quando passou um tempo em Azkaban ele ainda tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego.

Lucius era alto, com ombros largos, braços e peito tonificados, os músculos eram bem definidos e sua pele firme e branca. Os cabelos em seu peito eram de um loiro translúcido bem similar ao de cabeça. Já seu abdômen era firme e plano que na opinião de Harry precisava engordar um pouquinho mais. Seu quadril magro e largo fazia Harry querer agarrá-lo, Harry também queria lamber as coxas fortes do loiro. Harry nunca tinha estado tão vidrado em sua vida e não ajudou que Lucius tinha água escorrendo por seu peitoral até seu abdômen.

“ **Hum…”** Disse Harry ao perceber que estava olhando fixamente para o loiro. Ele até tentou formar uma frase coerente, mas fracassou espetacularmente. **“Hum… Nós… Diagon… Apenas deixe… Hum…”**

Lucius sorriu e disse **“Temo não ter entendido nada, Harry.”** Ele não só podia ver a luxúria (o garoto está lhe secando descaradamente), ele podia sentir essa emoção em seu peito. Assim como Harry podia sentir suas emoções. Entretanto nesse momento a ligação não era muito forte mais Lucius se entristeceu quando parou de sentir as emoções de Harry. Fazia pouco tempo desde que Lucius começou a sentir as emoções de Harry, mas isso só acontecia quando Harry estava extremamente alterado, como irritado, apaixonado, ou excitado apesar de fazer pouco tempo Lucius já sabia reconhecê-las.

Lucius pode sentir quando Harry começou a enlouquecer após ver seu companheiro seminu Lucius definitivamente podia sentir isso.

“ **Comprar… Produtos…”** Harry murmurou estupidamente novamente, seus olhos continuavam vagando pelo corpo de Lucius.

Sorrindo Lucius se dirigiu até o guarda-roupa. **“Podemos ir ao Diagon Alley hoje ou precisamos nos esconder? Obviamente, as pessoas vão perguntar por que eu estou fora de Azkaban.”**

“ **Bastardos! Eles podem ir…”** Murmurou Harry, enquanto rastejava pela cama e inclinou-se para frente mantendo o loiro a vista.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Lucius ria enquanto escolhia uma roupa, o loiro foi rápido ao escolher sua roupa ele decidiu por usar uma camiseta de botões branca, calças pretas bem justas, uma jaqueta preta que delineava seus braços e tronco e por último uma túnica de tecido fino e sem mangas. Ainda estava bastante quente lá fora e Lucius não queria superaquecer enquanto estava com seu jovem companheiro, especialmente se Harry estivesse usando aqueles jeans muggle que tanto adorava.

Sabendo que Harry ainda olhava para si, e gostando muito da atenção que estava recebendo, Lucius soltou sua toalha. Em seguida ouvindo o gemido de seu companheiro e riu. Ele pegou um par de cuecas boxer de seda na cor de Slytherin e assegurou-se de se inclinar o suficiente para dar uma visão privilegiada de seu traseiro perfeito para seu companheiro.

Lucius colocou sua camisa rapidamente, logo se virou para encarar Harry enquanto abotoava sua camisa de baixo para cima. Harry nem tentou esconder que estava babando. Ele observava Lucius se vestir, com os olhos arregalados e a boca arreganhada e agarrando fortemente o edredom. Lucius vestiu a calça e rapidamente colocou o cinto para em seguida se aproximar de Harry com os sapatos, meias e manto em mãos.

Ele se sentou ao lado do adolescente, que se aproximou enquanto o loiro vestia as meias e sapatos.

Harry respirou fundo e disse. **“Huuum, coco.”**

“ **Eu adoro o aroma de coco.”** Falou Lucius. **“Uso cremes para pele com aroma de coco desde os dezesseis anos.”**

“ **hum!”** murmurou Harry pressionando seu nariz nos cabelos de Lucius.

“ **Harry, você vai ficar o dia todo me cheirando?”** perguntou Lucius enquanto amarrava os sapatos com um sorriso enfeitando seu rosto. **“Ou você vai tomar banho, se vestir e tomar café da manhã comigo?”**

Seja o que foi que estava dominando a mente do garoto se foi, pois Harry ficou vermelho vibrante em segundos. Ele balbuciou e murmurou desculpas antes de correr para o banheiro e fechar a porta.

Lucius riu e esperou que companheiro tomasse seu banho.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Harry não seria o único que babaria e admiraria o corpo de seu companheiro. Quando o adolescente voltou de seu banho, Lucius case caiu da cama.

Harry tinha um corpo em forma graças ao Quidditch e ter que percorrer a Grã-Bretanha para localizar e destruir os horcruxes. Sua pele chega até ser bronzeada em comparação com a de Lucius. O garoto era muito esguio e flexível na opinião de Lucius. Foi possível ver os músculos de Harry quando o mesmo enfiou sua mão dentro do guarda-roupa para pegar uma camisa, puxando uma camisa com uma graça que ele parecia não perceber que tinha.

Os poucos cabelos pretos no peito que desciam até o abdômen definido desapareceram ao ser coberto pela camisa de algodão azul escuro, fazendo Lucius gemer pela perda. O loiro gemeu novamente quando Harry deixou a toalha cair em seguida puxando a box preta até a cintura.

O material da box delineou perfeitamente a bela bunda de Harry. Fazendo com que Lucius quase saltasse da cama para poder parar Harry quando o mesmo foi vestir o jeans, mais ficou feliz por seu companheiro ter lhe dado um show e por poder ver a protuberância em sua calça.

No entanto, ele se deteve, pois, o traseiro de Harry ficou tão apetitoso naquela calça jeans muggle. O pequeno Gryffindor estava inclinado contra o batente da porta do guarda-roupa enquanto pegava uma meia azul e outra verde. Alguns segundos depois ele puxou um par de tênis logo que vestiu as meias e em seguida colocou os tênis para logo amarrá-lo assim que se levantou pegou uma jaqueta escura.

Lucius engoliu em seco e tentou segurar-se enquanto Harry olhava para cima. **“Posso perguntar o porquê de você estar usando meias de pares diferentes?”**

Harry sorriu e disse. **“Por que não? Quem disse que tenho que usar um par de meias combinando?”**

Lucius podia ver a lógica nisso e sorriu. Harry atravessou a sala e beijou Lucius na boca.

“ **Você se divertiu?”** Ele perguntou.

Lucius deu um pequeno salto ao saber que Harry não só havia percebido isso, mas também que ele estava lhe secando. Harry riu e saiu do quarto Lucius ficou onde estava respirando profundamente e perdido em pensamentos indecisos.

  


**{oOo}**

  


O café da manhã foi um pouco desastroso. Realmente fica quando você está tentando não pular em seu companheiro muito sexy, que estava comendo morangos, mel e iogurte isso não foi uma boa ideia. Ambos deixaram cair mais do que uma tigela, derrubando algumas canecas de café e perderam alguns bons minutos apenas se olhando. Quando completaram nove horas Harry ficou um pouco quieto demais.

“ **Eu tenho que quer dizer a Dumbledore que vamos sair.”**

Lucius franziu a testa. **“Por quê?”**

“ **Estamos em Hogwarts e atualmente em meu dormitório pessoal. Então temos que informá-lo quando formos sair estando sozinho ou não.”**

Quando a expressão do loiro se intensificou, Harry se posicionou entre as pernas de Lucius. Os braços do jovem ficaram tampados pelos ombros do mesmo, Harry inclinou-se até poder roubar um beijo casto, ele já estava ficando obsessionado por aqueles lábios.

“ **E será só até Dumbledore confiar em você o suficiente para que ele não faça nada.”** Explicou Harry. **“Ele sabe sobre nosso vínculo, então ele sabe que você não pode me machucar, mas o mesmo não se aplica a população em geral. Quando ele confiar em você, aí sim você poderá sair sozinho lógico que você terá que lhe informar que deixará o terreno da escola.”**

“ **Eu não sou criança, não preciso de babá.”** Resmungou Lucius.

Harry balbuciou em seguida. **“Então você não quer ir ao Diagon Alley comigo?”**

Em qualquer outra ocasião Lucius teria feito uma observação mordaz. Mas Harry estava fazendo beicinho, lábio inferior cobrindo um pouco o lábio superior, lábios brilhando por estarem molhados e os olhos tão arregalados e brilhantes Lucius sabia que ele poderia se perder neles. Então ele finalmente murmurou. **“Um… Claro que sim…”**

Harry sorriu e deu um pequeno salto. **“Excelente! Vamos.”**

Ele então arrastou Lucius para cima, o loiro fechou os olhos quando percebeu que Harry tinha lhe manipulado.

‘ _ **Agindo**_ _ **como um Slytherin atrevido.’**_ Pensou Lucius enquanto era arrastado para fora do quarto.

  


**{oOo}**

  


O diretor sorriu para os dois e Lucius se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa com os dedos entrelaçados, os olhos brilhando. Ele olhou para o patriarca Malfoy que ao mesmo tempo sentiu sua mente sendo invadida.

Embora Dumbledore seja um habilidoso Legilimens, Lucius por outro lado é um habilidoso Occlemens, e não seria um problema para ele expulsar Dumbledore para fora de sua mente. O loiro, no entanto, decidiu deixar velho homem seguir seu caminho pois assim seria mais fácil. Dumbledore riu quando viu as imagens do café da manhã anterior. Lucius rosnou, não gostando que o mago velho pudesse ver como Harry realmente é.

Ainda com uma mão em cima da outra e os dedos entrelaçados, o diretor disse. **“Divirtam-se. E Harry lembre-se sobre o que conversamos.”**

O Gryffindor assentiu ao mesmo tempo arrastava Lucius para fora do escritório. Lucius entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry quando começaram a descer as escadas, em poucos minutos a gárgula de pedra voltar a sua posição original. **“O que foi que ele quis dizer?”** Perguntou o loiro quando se dirigiam para o retrato mais próximo, onde fica o atalho para o salão principal.

Harry parou subitamente ficando dentro do retrato soltando um suspiro em seguido, repentinamente ambos os magos ficaram envoltos na escuridão. Havia um pequeno feixe de luz passando pela parte inferior do retrato permitindo que Lucius visse os contornos do corpo de Harry.

“ **São poucas as pessoas que tem conhecimento sobre o nosso vínculo e sua libertação de Azkaban.”** Explicou Harry. **“Dumbledore e Severus acharam melhor mantermos segredo da população por algum tempo. Quer dizer, eu não tenho vergonha de você, Lucius, mas acho que não é da conta de ninguém se somos almas gêmeas ou não.”** Disso o adolescente. **“Nosso vínculo ainda é muito frágil, tão novo e não quero que as pessoas tentem interferir em nosso relacionamento.”**

“ **Então eu pensei que até nosso vinculo estar forte, deveremos manter a natureza exata de nossa relação para nós mesmo. isso significa que não haverá gestos excessivamente íntimos em público.”**

Lucius gemeu como ele poderia manter suas mãos longe do corpo de seu companheiro? No entanto, ele entendeu e concordou com o jovem, mas certamente… O corpo de Harry era divino e ele teria que manter suas mãos longe como isso seria possível?

“ **Eu sei meu amor.”** Disse Harry, tocando levemente na bochecha do Slytherin. **“Mas nós não queremos que os Howlers cheguem até Hogwarts antes que nossa união esteja mais forte.”**

“ **Huum!”** Murmurou Lucius, voltando a segurar a mão de Harry. O jovem mago sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo suavemente novamente.

“ **Então.”** Disse o garoto, recuando. **“Nós vamos** **passar um tempo, juntos** **no Diagon Alley, ignoramos todos os que olharem para nós. E haverá um grande número de magos que pensam que você deveria estar em Azkaban. Se as pessoas perguntarem, nós as ignoramos, mas nós não vamos machucar ninguém entendeu?”**

Lucius revirou os olhos. **“Harry, eu nem tenho uma varinha.”**

“ **Como se você não pudesse fazer magia sem uma varinha.”** Disse Harry com um tom zombeteiro.

Lucius se aproximou do jovem mago enquanto soltava uma risada. **“Você me conhece muito bem!”** Ele sussurrou, dando um breve beijo no maxilar de Harry.

“ **Nós vamos sair em breve, Dumbledore confia em você e sabe que você não será mentalmente instável e sairá enfeitiçando as pessoas a sua volta.”**

“ **Achei que Dumbledore não confiava em mim.”** Murmurou Lucius.

“ **Bem, não há muito danos que você pode causar em Hogwarts, por causa das barreiras e minha presença.”** Disse Harry, fechando os olhos quando Lucius começou a beijar seu pescoço. **“Ele disse que se você provar que pode ser inofensivo, eu posso levá-lo até Ollivander antes do início do ano letivo.”**

“ **Hum!”** Murmurou Lucius, mordiscando a orelha de Harry. Antes que Harry pudesse perder o controle, empurrou Lucius para longe de si. **“Pare com isso.”**

“ **O que?”** O loiro perguntou inocentemente.

Harry revirou os olhos. **“Venha, vamos.”** Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Lucius sorrindo pelo gesto enquanto Harry saia de dentro do quadro.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Harry e Lucius encontraram-se com Hagrid quando estavam a caminho dos portões principais. Embora o meio gigante não gostasse particularmente de Lucius Malfoy (afinal, o homem o ajudará a mandá-lo para Azkaban), o meio gigante amava Harry, era amigo e confidente da adolescente por anos.

Então ele estava mais que disposto a aceitar o homem e até ser civilizado em relação a ele. Além disso, havia o fato de que o homem também era parte da criatura portanto ele entendia o vínculo que Harry e Lucius compartilhavam e nunca tentaria se interpor entre eles. Com o tempo ele sabia que aprenderia a gostar de Lucius, o homem era a outra metade de Harry, então ele não podia ser tão ruim assim.

Assim que se viram Hagrid acenou para eles, trocou algumas palavras gentis com ambos e logo os deixou seguir seu caminho.

“ **Ele não é tão ruim assim.”** pensou Lucius em voz alta enquanto andavam de mãos dadas.

Harry sorriu. **“Bem, quando você para de achar que o mundo gira ao seu redor, você percebe que há pessoas boas ao seu redor.”**

Lúcio bufou de indignação, fechando levemente os olhos e fazendo bico. Harry riu e beijou-o rapidamente, afastando-se quando Lucius tentou aprofundá-lo. Ainda fazendo beicinho, Lucius permitiu que o bruxo mais jovem o puxasse em direção aos portões principais.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Eles aparataram no Beco Diagonal depois de um último beijo em seguida estavam em público. Levou apenas alguns minutos para que as pessoas reconhecessem Harry Potter, com os cabelos levemente ordenado e sem cobrir a cicatriz. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram e apertaram sua mão, sussurraram palavras de encorajamento e gritaram que o amavam e agradecendo.

Harry levou tudo com boa graça, anos de comportamento semelhante o treinaram para momentos como este. Mas ele ainda não gostava disso e Lucius podia ver aborrecimento e resignação nos olhos de seu companheiro.

Enquanto a maioria das pessoas se concentrava em Harry, alguns olhavam para seu acompanhante. Em segundos, havia gritos e varinhas apontando para o loiro, pessoas se afastando de Lucius rapidamente. Não ajudou muito que o colarinho de sua camisa e jaqueta não fossem altos o suficiente para esconder sua tatuagem da prisão tatuada em sua primeira estada em Azkaban, três anos atrás.

Lucius entrou na frente de Harry, veela estava tomando o contro, seu sangue estava fervendo em suas veias e seus traços mágica queimando em suas veias e fazendo com que seus traços protetores e possessivos o dominassem. Harry calmamente chamou a atenção da multidão para si e começou a falar.

“ **Lucius Malfoy foi libertado de Azkaban devido a informações dadas ao lado da Luz.”** mentiu Harry. **“** **O Sr. Malfoy não participou da Batalha de Hogwarts e foi colocado sob** **minha custódia** **. Sobre** **minha vigilância** **, o Sr. Malfoy será submetido a um programa de reabilitação para garantir que ele seja** **reabilitado do controle** **de Lord Voldemort. Qualquer pergunta pode ser dirigida a Albus Dumbledore.”**

A multidão olhava chocada enquanto Harry se virou para Lucius.

“ **Depois de você, Sr. Malfoy.”**

Lucius não pôde conservar o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto conduzia Harry através do Beco, as pessoas se afastaram deles. **“Essa foi uma coisa muito Slytherin de se fazer.”** Comentou o loiro. “ **Mentindo para seus fãs adoradores.”**

Harry encolheu os ombros. **“Foi Severus que escreveu esse discurso, ele me fez memorizar essas malditas frases.”** Lucius riu. **“** **Além disso, o Chapéu Seletor ia me colocar na S** **lytherin** **antes de eu pedir para ele me colocar** **no Gryffindor** **.** **”**

Lucius quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés, mas se agarrou o ombro de Harry recuperando o equilíbrio. Uma vez que arrumou sua postura, ele se virou para o adolescente. “ **O que?”** Indagou.

“ **O Chapéu queria me colocar na Slytherin”** Disse Harry. “ **Ele me contou sobre o meu poder, astúcia e grandeza, disse que a** **Slytherin** **seria de grande ajuda. Mas tudo que eu ouvi sobre** **Slytherin** **era que ela forma os magos tenebrosos, e que o bruxo que matou meus pais esteve em** **Slytherin** **. Acrescente a isso um pequeno garoto loiro que zombou do meu primeiro e único amigo, bem…”** Harry coçou uma das sobrancelhas. **“Claro que eu ia implorar para ser colocado em outra casa.”**

Lucius estava cambaleando. Harry, seu Harry, seu pequeno companheiro, poderia ter sido um Slytherin. Ele imaginou como as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Harry e Draco poderiam ter sido amigos, Harry poderia ter visitado a mansão durante as férias… embora Harry nunca tivesse escolhido o lado Negro, ele poderia ter conseguido manter Lucius fora de Azkaban, poderia ter confiado nele, poderia ter levando Lucius para longe de Lord Voldemort mais cedo. Lucius provavelmente teria aceitado o seu vínculo sem hesitar se Harry fosse um colega Slytherin.

Mas… mas Lucius não queria isso. Ele não mudaria Harry em nada. O adolescente era corajoso, leal, inteligente… ele era um Gryffindor com a astúcia da Slytherin. E isso era muito melhor do que ser um puro-sangue esnobe que menospreza as pessoas pelo seu sangue ou status. Harry estava perfeito do jeito que estava, incluso o lado Gryffindor.

“ **Lucius?”** chamou Harry.

“ **Se não estivéssemos em público, eu te beijaria.”** Sussurrou Lucius.

Harry ficou vermelho. **“Hum… o quê?”**

“ **Saber que você tem Slytherin em você …”** Disse Lucius. Ele engoliu em seco.

“ **Você não está bravo?”** Perguntou Harry. “ **Quero dizer, pense no que poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse deixado o C** **h** **ap…”**

“ **Harry.”** Lucius o deteve, levantando a mão. “ **Em que casa você está, não importa, não para mim. Você pode ser um** **e eu ainda ia quero você.”** Ele franziu o nariz. “ **Bem, talvez não.”**

Harry revirou os olhos. “ **Hufflleepuff trabalham duro e são leais, por que eles sempre são criticados? Então, e se eles não quiserem sair por aí lutando o tempo todo, eu acho que isso os torna melhores, na verdade…”**

Lucius o ignorou e disse **“** **Gryffindor** **a** **judou a moldar você em quem você é. Isso lhe proporcionou fazer parte da grande família** **Weasley** **, achar amigos leais como Hermione Granger e o garoto mais novo dos Weasley. Se você tivesse sido colocado na** **Slytherin** **, talvez não** **teria** **isso.”**

Ele olhou Harry e não conseguiu encontrar nada de que não gostasse.

“ **Você fez uma escolha e acabou sendo o melhor para você, nunca pense que eu não gosto disso.”**

Harry corou novamente. **“Hum… obrigada.”**

Lúcio percebeu que eles estavam chamando atenção, parados de pé no meio do beco, então ele sorriu calorosamente para seu companheiro. **“Agora, vamos voltar às nossas compras, vamos?”**

Harry assentiu e permitiu que Lucius liderasse o caminho.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Ambos os magos entraram em uma loja de beleza, Lúcios rapidamente pegou uma pequena cesta e começou a enchê-la com sabonetes, hidratantes e vários produtos de beleza com os quais Harry não conhecia o uso. Ele sempre soube que Lucius tomava muito cuidado com sua aparência, sempre se apresentando em público muito bem-vestido, seu cabelo muito bem penteado e arrumado, as unhas e sobrancelhas muito bem-feitas. Harry jogou na cestinha alguns produtos sem se importar para o que servem e nem o preso.

Harry precisava pagar porque Lucius não tinha dinheiro. Suas vaults ainda estavam congeladas até que o ministro Shacklebolt e Albus Dumbledore pudessem chegar a um acordo sobre como lidar com toda a situação de Harry e Lucius. Harry assegurou a seu parceiro que ele teria acesso a seu próprio dinheiro em breve e garantiu que como eles são almas gêmeas, seu dinheiro também seria dele.

Lucius ainda tentou balbuciar algo. E Harry ainda pensava que ele parecia muito adorável ao fazê-lo.

Eles ainda passaram no Apothecary para se abastecer com suprimentos de poções, Lucius admitia que compartilhava com Draco e Severus um interesse pela área. De lá eles foram para Flourish And Blotts, onde Harry comprou alguns livros sobre Quidditch e Dark Arts enquanto observava Lucius.

Como Hermione, o loiro era um bibliófilo. Ele olhou para estantes e entre caixas de livros, seus olhos se acenderam com o prazer enquanto passava por várias seções. Embora ele já tivesse uma enorme coleção tanto em Manor Malfoy quanto no quarto em que compartilhava com Harry em Hogwarts, o loiro comprou cerca de vinte livros que Harry teve que encolher e colocar no bolso jeans. O próprio Harry comprou alguns livros sobre Veelas, almas gêmeas e animais mágicos sabendo com que a ajuda de Lucius e Hermione finalmente o transformaria em um leitor ávido.

Depois disso eles foram até Magical Menagerie. Lucius costumava ter um corujal repleto de belas corujas, mas todos eles foram mortos pelo Lord das Trevas durante sua aquisição em Manor Malfoy. Lucius odiava ter que usar as corujas de Hogwarts e arrastou Harry consigo.

Uma hora depois que Lucius conversou com o proprietário e Harry ameaçou partir, Lucius comprou uma bela coruja e Harry uma para si mesmo.

A coruja de Lucius era um macho, com penas de mel e padrões em brancos e preto em torno de seus olhos, que seriam de um âmbar profundo. Ele era muito inteligente e gostou de Lucius imediatamente, beliscando o dedo do Slytherin através da gaiola. Harry descobriu do jeito difícil que teria de trabalhar muito para ganhar o carinho da coruja, ele o mordeu bruscamente quando o jovem tentou acariciá-lo e Harry fez uma careta, chupando o dedo ensanguentado.

“ **Machucou querido.”** Lucius sorriu.

“ **Cala-se.”** Murmurou Harry. **“Ou vou fazer minha coruja lhe atacar.”**

Lucius sendo muito astuto se livrou rapidamente da situação. A coruja de Harry era feminina e poucos centímetros menores que a do loiro, ela tinha uma cor de ferrugem profunda, algo estranho para uma corja e de acordo com o dono da loja. Ela estava próxima de chegar a maturidade e olhou para Harry com seus olhos amarelos envolta por penas douradas.

“ **Como vamos nomeá-las?”** Perguntou Lucius, com um sorriso se alargando quando a coruja de Harry se esfregou contra seus dedos.

Franzindo o cenho Harry disse. **“Não sei. Eu nomeei minha primeira coruja com um nome tirado de um livro.”** Ele sentiu uma nostalgia e tristeza ao se lembrar de Hedwig. Ela tinha sido uma boa amiga durante todas as férias escolares, tinha sido seu único laço com o mundo mágico. Ele sentia muito a sua falta cada vez que ele recebia uma carta. Ela morreu protegendo-o e Harry jamais se esqueceria dela.

Lucius sentia a tristeza de seu companheiro através do veículo, mas decidiu por perguntar depois. Ele seguiu Harry até um café onde almoçaram. Eles comiam sanduíches e batatas fritas, bebendo refrigerante mágico que na opinião de Harry não eram tão bons em comparação com a Coca-Cola. A curiosidade de Lucius foi grande que ele perguntou a Harry o que era Coca-Cola e o jovem riu.

As duas corujas piavam e o casal olhou para elas. Eles estavam olhando de um mago para o outro, com os olhos brilhando refletindo o rápido raciocínio dos magos mesmo estando ao sol do meio-dia.

Balançando a cabeça, Harry disse. **“Coca-Cola.”** E as corujas piavam novamente. **“Coca?”** Chamou Harry e sua coruja deu pequenos saltos dentro da gaiola. **“Cola.”** Falou Harry para a coruja de Lucius que balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, movendo-se no descanso da gaiola. **“Bem, nós já temos seus nomes.”** Harry sorriu.

Lucius levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. **“Você quer nomear nossas corujas de Coca e Cola?”**

“ **Por que não?”** Disse Harry. **“Elas gostaram deles.”**

Lucius olhou para as corujas, que de fato pareciam apreciar seus nomes. Harry passou os próximos dez minutos cutucando-as e gritando Coca e Cala a todos pulmões. Bruxas e magos o encaravam, perguntando-se se o adolescente ficará louco e Lucius apenas sorriu.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Após o almoço eles foram para Mandam Malkin, Lucius insistiu para Harry comprar roupas novas para si mesmo, pois ele precisava de roupas novas bem como as escolares.

“ **Bem, as vestes escolares sim.”** Disse Harry e explicou que ele assim como todos os oitavos anos (Como Dumbledore estava chamando os alunos que não tinham podido cursar o sétimo ano devido à guerra), usariam túnicas diferentes. Em vez das vestes pretas com cores marrons, azuis, amarelas e verdes, eles usariam túnicas nas cores de suas casas. Elas lembram as vestes de Quidditch, marrom com sub-coloração de ouro para os Gryffindors, azul com sub-coloração de bronze para os Ravenclaws, amarelo com sub-coloração de preto para os Hufflepuffs e esmeralda com sub-coloração de prata para os Slytherins.

O outro uniforme seria praticamente o mesmo, camisas brancas, calças pretas ou saias, casacos, coletes, cachecóis e capas cinzas.

“ **Mas por que?”** Lucius perguntou quando Mandam Malkin tirava as medidas de Harry.

“ **Dumbledore quer que todos saibam quem pertence aos oitavos anos, então não haverá confusão.”** Disse Harry. **"É também um lembrete para nós não estragarmos nada, pois nós já temos 18 anos e alguns como Hermione 19 anos. Podemos ser estudantes, mas somos adultos também então temos o dever de nos comportamos bem e sermos um exemplo para os mais novos."** Harry sorriu. **“E acho que Dumbledore só quer ver todos com vestes coloridas.”**

Lucius riu e virou-se para a senhora Malkin. O que se seguiu foi um debate de duas horas de duração com Lucius insistindo que Harry precisava de vestimentas bonitas para as funções do Ministério, bem como roupas para o dia a dia em geral. Ele não poderia vestir roupa trouxa para sempre.

Harry entrou com o discurso. Era seu corpo, ele vestia-se como ele bem quiser. Mandam Malkin se divertiu assistindo a cena. Ela conhecia Lord Malfoy há anos e tinha sido alfaiate da família Malfoy há vários anos. Narcisa preferia as lojas de alta escala, mas Lucius gostava que os trabalhos da senhora Malkin serem exclusivos, ela sempre cuidou muito bem de seus clientes que pagavam bem, e isso incluiu Lucius Malfoy.

Depois de observá-los por um tempo madame Malkin suspeitava que havia algo mais acontecendo entre Harry Potter e Lucius Malfoy. Eles estavam muito familiarizados uns com os outros. Eles se provocavam, eles discutiam, e eles se olharam como se mais ninguém estivesse presente. Ela sabia que Lucius tinha sangue de veela e rapidamente juntou dois mais dois.

Madame Malkin era uma bruxa inteligente, ela tinha que ser para tecer materiais mágicos para suportar feitiços, magia acidental, bem como atividades gerais do dia a dia. Ela tinha feito seus N.E.W.T.S quando frequentava Hogwarts, mas sempre adorou roupas e então criou seu próprio negócio.

Ela sabia, sem dúvida, que Harry Potter era companheiro de Lucius Malfoy. Se não por qual motivo Lucius permitiria que Harry o provocasse assim? E por que Harry permitiria que Lucius o levasse e convencesse a comprar uma centena de roupas de algodão?

Claro que ela não tinha intenção de compartilhar essa notícia com ninguém. O que aconteceu entre Harry e Lucius não era da conta dela. Acabaria por sair a luz em algum momento, o mundo dos bruxos estava sempre cheio de fofocas. Então Madame Malkin sorriu para o par, desejando-lhes um bom dia, e refletiu sobre o lindo casal que eles fizeram.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Depois de saírem da loja da madame Malkin os magos voltar para o Flourish And The Blotts para comprar os novos livros escolares (os Harry tinha havia sido deixado em Privet Drive e explodiu em chamas quando alguns adolescentes invadiram e tentaram roubar o que tinha dentro do baú), eles foram até a loja para comprar novos penas, tinta e pergaminho. Com tudo preparado para caber confortavelmente em seus bolsos e não pesá-los, Harry e Lucius pararam na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

O Sr. Fortescue ficou chocado ao ver Harry na companhia de um conhecido e condenado Comensal da Morte, mas seu amor pelo garoto herói significava que ele manteria sua boca fechada e trataria Lucius com o mesmo respeito que ele tratava todos os seus clientes.

Harry sempre foi o cliente favorito de Mr. Fortescue e o homem recusou o pagamento depois de lhes servir os sundae’s. Harry tinha uma tigela grande com seis colheres de diferentes sabores de sorvete hortelã, biscoitos e creme, banana, baunilha, limão e morango. Em cima estava nozes, cubos de chocolate e pequenos pirulitos de cores vivas que Harry chamava de ‘nerds’. Aparentemente, eles eram algum pirulito trouxa da Austrália pelo qual Harry estava apaixonado (Harry havia feito Lucius prová-los, mas loiro os cuspiu logo que os colocou na boca e depois fez uma careta para o adolescente que nesse momento estava rindo).

Lucius tinha três bolas de sorvete de baunilha regada com mel e calda de chocolate. Ele observou Harry devorar aquela enorme tigela rapidamente e facilmente devorou tudo o que tinha nela.

Lucius sabia que os adolescentes comem muito, especialmente garotos adolescentes, ele teve que repreender Draco muitas vezes por tentar comer seu peso em comida no jantar. Mas Harry era algo completamente diferente como ele poderia comer uma grande quantidade de comida no almoço, seguido por um sundae monumental, e depois de pensar por alguns segundos… era surpreendente.

Harry não demorou segundos, para que o moreno servir-se do sorvete de Lucius quando o Slytherin admitiu que ele não gostava tanto da comida doce quanto de Harry. Ele não era muito guloso, só comia ocasionalmente uma barra de chocolate ou o feijão de Bertie Bott. Ele comia normalmente frutas e, estranhamente, picles.

“ **Picles uma jarra cheia.”** Foi o que ele disse a Harry, que franziu o nariz enquanto chupava a colher.

“ **Você quer dizer aquelas coisinhas verdes que às vezes você come nos hambúrgueres?”** Harry perguntou. Quando Lucius assentiu, Harry colocou a língua para fora da boca. **“** **Que nojo.”**

“ **Eu vou te converter em um adorador deles”** Lucius disse confiante.

Harry bufou.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Naquela noite em seus aposentos, Harry pôde ver o atrativo dos picles… bem, ele podia ver o quão atrativo Lucius ficava ao comê-los. Eles pararam em uma pequena mercearia no final do Beco Diagonal para comprar comida que Hogwarts não oferecia sorvete de vários sabores (Harry realmente gostava de sorvete e Hogwarts não tinha uma grande variedade), frutas (por que Lucius não confiava na palavas dos elfos de Hogwarts quando os mesmos falavam que as frutas eram frescas), firewhiskey e outros tipos de álcool que Lucius exigia ter em mãos e potes de picles.

O homem comprou uma caixa de cada e Harry as encolheu com o resto das coisas. Depois de voltar a Hogwarts, eles guardaram todas as suas compras e em seguida desfrutaram de um jantar leve, frango e arroz. Apos o jantar Harry foi para o quarto arrumar seus materiais escolares, sabendo que, se não o fizesse agora, teria que fazer no último minuto e não seria bom, quanto a Lucius retirou-se para a sala pra ler.

Quando Harry chegou na sala viu a mesma iluminada por um fogo suave, banhando o escritório, e Lucius, em uma luz quente. Lucius estava no sofá de couro em frente à porta e Harry parou para observá-lo.

Ele estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, sapatos no chão, manto e jaqueta jogados sobre o braço do sofá, com os primeiros botões de sua camisa, desabotoadas mostrando um peito bem tonificado e pálido. Ele tinha um pote de picles aberto entre as pernas e um livro nos joelhos.

Os picles eram bastante grandes, quase do tamanho de um pepino, e Lucius usava os dedos de forma sensual no momento de tirá-los do jaro. Ele já havia comido metade de um picles e Harry assistiu, paralisado, enquanto seu companheiro tirava outro.

Com os olhos no texto à sua frente, Lucius levou lentamente o, picles à boca. Lábios rosados se separaram para permitir que a comida entrasse em sua boca quente e ele sugou novamente fazendo metade do picles desapareceu com um som suave e úmido.

A boca de Harry se abriu quando Lucius puxou para fora da boca, o pomo de Adam balançando enquanto ele lambia e acariciava o picles com a língua. Ele fez isso por cerca de um minuto antes de mastigar apenas com força suficiente para deixar os sucos correrem por sua língua.

Era doce, azedo e refrescante tudo ao mesmo tempo. Lucius cantarolou de prazer enquanto lambia os sucos e virava uma página do grosso livro de romance que estava lendo. Lentamente o picles reapareceu, apenas para desaparecer de novamente quando Lucius sugou mais forte.

Harry teve que se inclinar contra o batente da porta, as pernas se sentindo fracas enquanto observava a loira fazer coisas muito ruins para sua comida. Realmente, como Harry poderia pensar em outra coisa? Os lábios de Lucius envolveram o suculento pepino enquanto ele sugava com habilidade, lambia, apertava e mordia.

Sabendo que ele não deveria olhar (seus hormônios já eram traidores com Lucius por perto), Harry tentou dar um passo para trás. Ele precisaria de um banho frio, ou alguns minutos sozinho (talvez com a mão direita).

E então Lucius mordeu, sugando metade do picles para dentro de sua boca e mastigando. Ele engoliu em seco e Harry quase gemeu. Lucius, ainda sem notar Harry, lambeu os sucos que escorreram pelos seus dedos. Rapidamente e com muitos ruídos de sucção, Lucius engoliu o resto da comida e lambeu os dedos e os lábios. Harry estava enraizado no chão, os olhos arregalados, baba molhando os lábios e uma ereção pressionando irritantemente contra o zíper.

E então Lucius fez tudo de novo. Dedos mergulharam no pote. Picles extraído. Pressionado na boca, lábios alargando. Chupando, lambendo, mastigando, mordendo, engolindo. Harry definitivamente gemeu alto. Pois Lucius piscou e olhou para cima, a mão que virava a página de seu romance assim como a que segurava o picles pararam, fazem que o picles fica-se entre os lábios do loiro. Ele olhou Harry por alguns segundos antes de sorrir perversamente.

Sugando mais uma vez e umedecendo os lábios, Lucius disse com uma voz muito calma **“Posso ajudá-lo, pequenino?”** Harry gemeu e o sorriso de Lucius se alargou. **“Sinto muito, o que foi** **isso** **?”**

“ **Eh …”** Disse Harry e tossiu duas vezes para limpar a garganta. Ele se mexeu, cada movimento tornando sua excitação ainda mais óbvia. **“** **Apenas”**

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita enquanto chupava a segunda metade de seu picles.

“ **Sóvoutomarumbanho.”** Falou Harry rapidamente, fazendo com que as palavras se misturassem, enquanto corria em direção do banheiro.

  


**{oOo}**

  


Na cama em contava-se Harry embrulhado nos braços de Lucius, o loiro contava a seu companheiro tudo sobre sua estranha forma de dormir. Harry riu e logo disse **“Sim, Hermione já tinha me dito a mesma coisa.”**

Lucius franziu rapidamente sua testa, fazendo seu belo rosto se contorcer de ciúme e raiva. Harry rapidamente se afastou e segurou o rosto de Lucius, pressionando um beijo em seus lábios.

“ **Lucius, amor, nada aconteceu.”** Ele disse rapidamente. **“Quando estávamos caçando horcruxes** **…** **nós dois sofremos pesadelos. E quando Ron saiu, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis. Nós estávamos tão assustados nossas famílias, nossos amigos e Ron** **…** **E** **les estavam todos em perigo e as pessoas estavam sendo mortas. Nós éramos a única esperança que o mundo tinha** **para** **destruir Voldemort.”**

“ **Estávamos com medo, Lucius, e às vezes precisávamos um do outro. Não de uma maneira sexual, Hermione é como minha irmã mais velha, mas de certa forma as pessoas às vezes precisam de contato humano. Nós só nos abraçamos, eu juro para você. Mesmo se você e eu não estivéssemos juntos, não éramos almas gêmeas, não acho que poderia amar uma mulher. E como eu disse, Hermione é minha irmã.”**

Lucius continuou a franzir a testa, mas por dentro ele tentou suprimir seu ciúme e sue veela. Sua veela estava extremamente zangado, tendo se tornado ainda mais protetor de Harry desde a libertação do loiro de Azkaban. O pensamento de Harry se aconchegando com _alguém_ além de Lucius, e talvez Draco, enfureceu a criatura que espreitava no coração de Lucius.

“ **Lucius?”** Harry questionou, preocupação evidente em seus olhos e voz. **“Sinto muito, mas não posso mudar isso, está no passado. Não quero mais ninguém além de você.”**

Lucius engoliu em seco e sussurrou: **“Sério?”** Embora sua mente tentasse dizer a ele que ele e Harry eram almas gêmeas, que o próprio Harry havia dito, várias vezes que ele queria Lucius e nunca iria embora, o veela de Lucius ainda precisava de reafirmação. Ainda havia uma pequena parte dele que temia que algum dia Harry fugisse, mesmo que isso significasse a morte.

Lucius tinha esperado tanto tempo, tinha esperado tantos anos, por Harry Potter e o pensamento de Harry sumir fez o loiro se sentir fisicamente doente. Ele sabia que ele morreria muito rapidamente se Harry partisse, seu coração iria simplesmente quebrar em um milhão de pedaços enquanto sua alma se despedaçava e explodiria.

“ **Lucius.”** Harry disse sério, voltando a olhar nos olhos de seu companheiro, em sua alma. **“Eu não vou** **te deixar** **, nunca. Não porque isso iria me matar** **…** **não,** **isso não está certo** **, sim, nunca vou embora porque isso me mataria.”**

Sua companheira franziu a testa, a veela com certeza Harry estava prestes a dizer que ele estava apenas aguentando Lucius porque a alternativa era a morte.

“ **Quebraria meu coração, minha mente e minha alma se eu deixasse você, Lucius Malfoy.”** Falou Harry e o outro homem ofegou. **“Se tivéssemos que nos separar, eu não seria capaz de continuar. Você é minha vida, meu mundo, meu coração o órgão bombeia para você e só você. Eu não posso** **estar longe de você por** **mais de cinco minutos sem pensar em você.”**

“ **O pensamento de acordar longe de você, de não vê-lo por um dia inteiro, me faz querer vomitar.”** Admitiu Harry. **“Não é apenas o vínculo, Lucius, é você. Você é engraçado, inteligente, charmoso e me vê por quem eu sou. Não vai demorar muito para eu me apaixonar por você, Lucius. E quando eu faço é para sempre.** **Entendeu** **?”**

Ele olhou para o loiro, como se o desafiasse a dizer não. Em vez de falar, Lucius se inclinou para frente e o beijou.

Harry sentiu todas as emoções do loiro no beijo e em seu coração. O veela de Lucius estava assustado, mas ele queria e precisava dele, provavelmente já estava apaixonada por ele. E Lucius não estava muito atrás. O beijo era quente e pesado, cheio de luxúria e felicidade e alegria e … calor, amor. Como um homem poderia transmitir tantas emoções através de um beijo que Harry não sabia, mas ele amava mesmo assim.

“ **Você tem certeza?”** Lucius perguntou quando eles se separaram, com voz rouca, mas tingida de medo.

Harry zombou. **“Veela estúpid** **o.** **”** Brincou o jovem. **“Por que eu** **quereria** **mais alguém quando eu tenho um homem inteligente, espirituoso e lindo para** **me** **abraçar todas as noites? Especialmente porque o homem lindo me deixa rolar na cama como um louco por duas horas** **ou mais** **.”**

Lucius não pôde evitar o sorriso que puxou seus lábios e Harry sorriu.

“ **Viu? Eu sei que você me perdoa.”**

“ **Minha veela não.”**

“ **Claro que sim.”** Harry disse e pressionou o rosto no peito de Lucius. **“Lucius veela, pare com isso, você sabe que eu só quero você.”** Era como se ele estivesse falando com um bebê, ou apenas com alguém que ele pudesse ver, e isso fez Lucius rir. **“Tolo, veela bobo”** , Harry continuou a murmurar. **“Harry não quer mais ninguém.”**

“ **Pare com isso.”** Lucius tentou.

“ **Não até você dizer que me perdoa.”**

“ **Harry.”**

“ **Fale veela** **.”** Harry repetiu e deu um tapa no peito de Lucius. **“Harry não vai a lugar nenhum, nunca. Sério, eu te segui o dia todo comprando livros e pergaminhos e até p** **icles** **. Por que eu faria isso se não me importasse?”**

“ **Você parecia gostar de mim comendo picles.”** Lucius pensou em voz alta.

Harry corou e se aninhou no peito de seu companheiro. **“Cale-se.”**

“ **Oh, acabou de falar com a meu veela?”**

Harry murmurou: **“Talvez”**. Ele fez uma pausa antes de dizer **“Lucius, por que parece que te** **m** **dois de mim?”**

Lucius olhou para ele. **“** **Desculpe-me** **?”**

“ **Bem, às vezes parece que o veela crescendo em mim e eu mesmo somos … Duas pessoas diferentes, ou coisas. Tipo, às vezes eu tenho esse sentimento, ou uma voz, me dizendo o que fazer em relação a coisas veela. Isso é normal?”**

Lucius contemplou as palavras de Harry antes de falar. **“Bem, no momento s** **eu** **veela ainda é jovem, ainda** **está em** **desenvolvimento. Até nos unirmos completamente e nos apaixonarmos, será como se você fosse duas criaturas separadas. Quando nos ligamos isso vai mudar. Você ainda se sentirá como você, mas sua veela será você, se isso fizer sentido. Você vai se fundir e** **ter acesso à magia veela** **para me proteger e aos nossos** **filhos** **. Você encontrará** **alguns tipos de feitiços** **mais fáceis e seu olfato e visão aumentarão, assim como sua velocidade e graça.”**

“ **Certo …”** Harry disse lentamente, puxando a camisa do pijama de Lucius. **“Você se sente assim?”**

“ **Sim.”** Lucius assentiu. **“Até nos acasalar, minha veela é uma parte separada de mim.”**

Harry franziu a testa. **“Então você sentiu assim toda a sua vida?”** Perguntou o garoto. Ele não sabia como explicar isso. Enquanto ele gostava dos novos sentidos que sentia com Lucius, enquanto ele gostava do jeito que sua veela o fazia se sentir poderoso, amado e protegido, ainda era … Estranho, como uma parte de sua alma escondida em algum lugar e Harry não conseguia parar isso. Ele sai só com Lucius, especialmente quando eles se beijaram, mas no momento estava fora de alcance.

Lucius podia sentir as emoções de Harry através de sua ligação e sabia que, como ele, Harry não se sentia completo. Ele puxou o adolescente para mais perto e falou em seu cabelo.

“ **Sim, eu me sinto assim desde os meus dezessete anos.”** Admitiu o loiro. **“Como** **se** **parte de mim est** **ar** **fora de alcance, se escondendo de mim, recusando-se a me completar.”** Harry fechou os olhos. **“Mas está se aproximando a cada dia por sua causa, Harry.”**

“ **Eu sinto Muito.”**

“ **Por quê?”**

“ **Eu odeio que você tenha que esperar por mim por tanto tempo.”** Disse Harry. **“Você se sentiu incompleto por tanto tempo e é minha culpa.”**

“ **Você não escolheu em que ano nasceria, Harry.”** Falou Lucius. **“O universo fez.”**

“ **Eu odeio o universo.”**

Lucius riu. **“Ele nos uniu.”** lembrou a seu companheiro. Harry bufou, mas o aperto ao redor do coração de Lucius diminuiu Harry estava se sentindo melhor, assim como com sono.

“ **Descanse, meu pequeno companheiro.”** Sussurrou Lucius. **“Podemos conversar mais amanhã.”**

“ **A menos que eu te chute para fora da cama.”** Murmurou Harry.

“ **Você** **bem que** **tentou.”** Disse Lucius **“** **M** **as depois que te segurei você se acalmou.”**

“ **Huum!”** Harry pensou alto, **“É melhor manter seu braços em volta de mim.”**

“ **Eu não vou te soltar nunca.”** Lucius jurou.

“ **E eu não quero que você me solte!”** Harry respondeu honestamente.


	6. AVISO!!!

Olá pessoal! Odeio ter que fazer isso, mas irei parar temporariamente à tradução dessa história. Decidi fazer isso por que andei tendo alguns problemas com meu computador o que acabava por atrasar a continuação tanto dessa fanfiction quanto da outra então decidi por me focar em só uma por vez.

Foi uma escola muito difícil, entretanto escolhi por paralisar essa fanfic porque nem todos os sites de fanfics que tenho conta permite a postagem de traduções sem falar que essa fanfiction esta completa e tem 77 capítulos então não seria justo com os leitores dos outros sites por que iria demorar muito para eu poder continuar com minha fanfiction original.

Bem espero terminar rápido com a original mesmo ate porque não pretendo passar de 20 capítulos, estou trabalhando nos capítulos anteriores para assim melhora-los e depois continuarei com as atualizações bem nos vemos em breve.


End file.
